One Hundred Magic Words
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: One hundred Dramione one-shots. Enjoy.
1. 001: Sausage

_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. This is going to be one-hundred Dramione one-shots based on a one hundred word list I found and you can find a link to in my forum._

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Sausage<br>**_(Hermione decides to work as a waitress  
>at a Muggle restaurant after the war<br>until things settle down. She doesn't expect  
>a certain someone to walk in.)<em>

After the war, a lot of growing up was done. Hermione found out rather quickly, while Ron had his cute looks, he honestly didn't have a cute demeanor. She didn't want to be one of those women whose only purpose was to make babies, which seemed to be how Ronald viewed her role, despite the fact she was obviously smarter then him.

So, she decided to break up with him and not see him anymore. He was not happy, but Ginny and Harry, plus Mrs. Weasly provided her with plenty of ways to escape, which was in a way kind of shocking as two of them happened to be Ron's relatives. Then again, he was known for that self centered streak.

She had decided to move in with her parents, until she could get things straightened out, or more of... into the house that they used for the summer time frame, as they spent a good deal of their winters now in Australia. She kept the place for them, and this pleased them greatly as they had no need to worry about hiring a house sitter, nor did they have to worry about renting it out while they were gone.

She thus took up a job at the local restaurant, serving up burgers. She had added streaks to her hair, because she wanted someone other then just Ron to notice her. Actually, she had her doubts that he ever had noticed her, and she doubt he would even notice the small change she had made. Her uniform was starched and she took to trying to tame the messy curl so that she at least looked presentable.

She had a few guys hit on her, but none of them were good looking. The only ones that had good mannerisms and were cute, were the old men whose flirtation was down right a joke. A lot of the kids who were born around her, choose to ignore her, because she had gone to a different school then the rest of them, and they weren't sure what to think of that.

One of the girls she worked with, though told her flat out. "_Either you went to an amazing private school none of us could afford and now you are back in the gutter with us, or you went to a school for some mental problem, and that is why you aren't out of the gutter._"

Of course, her co-worker wasn't at all polite to her when she first started, simply because she had been in the same train of thought. That was until Ron tried calling the restaurant the same way he had tried calling Harry's house before. The boss had said something about her boyfriend not calling her anymore, to which Hermione responded he wasn't, and if he were to call, to simply hang up because she had said no.

At that, her co worker had been quite interested in her story. "_So, you of all people actually had a boyfriend?_"

"_You might call him my childhood crush, which is why it didn't work out._" Hermione stated. "_He believes that women are for making babies, which possible comes from the fact he's got five older brothers... four now, and a younger sister, but none of the others act this way. His sister, her boyfriend and his mom are trying to help get me some breathing room._"

"_Rumor has it, first crushes never work out._" The one girl stated, going back to her work. So, after that, while she couldn't be filled in on certain details, she did take an interest in what Hermione had to say. Well, one day... a rather unexpected customer came in out of the rain, sopping wet to sit down at the counter.

At first, Hermione payed no mind, only to suddenly freeze up when she saw who it was. Her co-worker glanced over. "That wouldn't happen to be your ex?"

"No. He is though, someone I went to school with." Granger continued to stare. "He's the last person I would expect to see here."

At that, the other female pushed her lips together. "Why don't you go and talk to him? A bit of flirting would be a harmless thing wouldn't it?"

"Knowing Draco, that isn't any bit harmless." Hermione shook her head.

The co-worker blined a couple of times. "What a cool name? Did he have a band or something?"

At that, Hermione glanced back. "He has really weird parents. I am going to go talk to him, simply because he looks like he needs help of something."

At that, the other female watched while Granger approached the blond haired male, whose hair was dripping onto the counter. "Can I get you something?"

"Just a warm tea." The young male stated, putting out his money. "That should be enough?"

At that, Hermione took the cash, knowing full well as soon as she saw it that something was off. Draco wasn't the type person to be caught carrying anything Muggle on his person, and her he had was the money from the Muggle society. It was also enough for quite a few meals. "That is enough."

At that, she walked over the the register and got his change, then placed the order. Her boss noticed this and hissed at her. "We don't take customers money until after we serve them Granger."

"I know. I don't want to argue with him though. He doesn't look to be in the mood." The female stated, glancing at the door, her lips pushing together as she realized with this weather, they likely wouldn't have any customers.

At that, the boss glanced at the kid. "What the hell is wrong with him, being out in this kind of weather. He looks like a drowned rat?"

The man then handed her the cup of tea and she walked over and set it on the counter. "Here is your tea sir."

There was no response from the young man as he simply stirred the tea, not adding anything to it, or taking a sip. At that, her co-worker let out a sigh. "Drowned rat? More like a lost little puppy dog. How can you not want to help that Hermione?"

"The fact that he bullied me a lot when we were younger. It's not something I want to talk about." Hermione stated, glancing back.

"Ask him if there is something bothering him." Her co-worker pressed.

"I..." However, Hermione walked over. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No..." Draco still hadn't looked up, still hadn't noticed that it was Hermione Granger.

At that, her co-worker popped up beside her, trying to be as helpful as possible. "Look, my friend here moved back after having broken up with her boyfriend. I've been telling her that first crushes don't ever work out."

At that, the stiring stopped and Draco finally glanced up, his gray eyes glancing up at Hermione. "Your friend is right Granger, first crushes don't ever work out." He then stood up and headed towards the door. "I am sorry that it didn't work out between you and the Weasle, but honestly... you do deserve better then that prat."

And with that, he left, leaving his change on the counter. At that, the boss frowned. "Granger... go ahead and take the rest of the day off."

"I just need to chase him down and give him his change, right?" Hermione blinked a couple of times.

"Hermione! Don't you get it! You were his first crush." The other girl stated. "I know they say they never work out, but sometimes..."

At that, Granger held up her hand. "Draco Malfoy, having a crush on me? You are kidding me, right?"

"Some things go over your head, don't they?" Her co-worker sighed.

At that, the boss spoke up. "Doesn't matter if the two of you like each other Granger, I believe the kid is in a spot of trouble."

At that, the female let out a sigh and grabbed the change, hurrying out into the rain to catch up with the person who had just left. She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Draco, wait."

At that, the male paused. "I don't need your pity Granger."

"You do need your change." At that, she shoved the money into his hand. "Also, thank you for not calling me a Mudblood back there."

At that, the male paused. "I don't see why that is such a big deal though."

At that, he turned to face her, his eyes looking like he was a lot older then the eighteen, nineteen year old he was. Hermione frowned suddenly. "You were always calling me that when we were younger. It _is _a big deal."

"How do you know I wasn't showing restraint simply because I was in front of filthy Muggles Granger." Draco snapped, refusing suddenly to look her in the eye.

"The Draco Malfoy I knew growing up at Hogwarts wouldn't approach a Muggle building." Hermione continued to hold onto his arm. "Can I ask you something?"

"You'll badger me until you know, because you're a know-it-all who has to know everything." At that, he let out a hiss of frustration. "Fine, go ahead."

"Why are you out on the streets like this. You have you family, don't you?" The female hoped he could look her in the eyes and say something.

"Not that it is your business, I just couldn't stand being at that house anymore. They held meeting there, you know." The boy stated, tugging his hand free. "Can I go now?"

"One last question. Who was your first crush?" The female stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"One that would never work out." Draco still refused to look up at her.

"Was it me?" The female stated. "Because for some reason my co-worker back there thinks it was. But you picked on me all the time when we were younger. You hated me because I was Muggle born."

At that, a deep breath escaped on his mouth. "You can be really dense some times you know. I _didn't _pick on you because you were Muggle born."

"Draco... if you weren't..." At that, Hermione's jaw dropped. "Are _you _telling me, the reason you picked on me was because you had a crush on me?"

"I guess it is that hard to believe, that Death Eater me ever had such a crush on you." Draco muttered, glancing away his cheeks suddenly flushing up.

At that, Hermione pushed her lips together in frustration. "No, I was just thinking... there is no way you could have a crush all the way back in second year. I mean, I was thirteen, you were still twelve."

"Don't remind me of the fact that you are almost a year older then me Granger." The boy glanced back to the ground. "I knew very well that I liked you, _despite_ the fact I was supposed to despise you. Seriously, Granger... losing my temper that day was the best thing that ever happened to me I think, because I likely would have done something really stupid our third or forth year."

"Its not possible. Guys develop at a slower pace then girls do. Its the girls who are supposed to be getting the crushes first. Harry and Ron didn't notice until... well, Harry didn't notice until our fifth or sixth year, Ron didn't notice until our seventh year, the beginning of it, if at all." The female shook her head.

At that, Draco let out a deep breath of anger. "_Don't _lump me in with Weasel here."

"You didn't say anything about Harry." Hermione pressed.

"Potter had a lot more on his plate then most kids our age. Of course he wasn't going to notice who he had a crush on. No... a _lot_ of the guys were forming crushes by the end of forth year." Draco muttered, glancing at the ground.

At that, Hermione closed her eyes and suddenly leaned forward, her lips touching the males lips softly, then moving in for a deeper kiss. She then pulled away, watching as he started at her, his jaw dropped. "One more question... what is the real reason you aren't staying with your parents or at a place they've provided? Do you need a place to stay. Because..."

At that, his mouth snapped shut. "Granger, you shouldn't be trusting me. I _was_ a Death Eater you know."

"I'm sure you became one of your own free will." The female let out a deep sigh. "Plus, I honestly think you take more after your mother, then you do your father."

"I told my father to his face, that I wanted nothing more to do with this Pureblood garbage. He kicked me out of the house. The only reason I have _some _money on me, is because my mother made sure to get me some, and likely she plans on owling me more to make sure I stay alive. She's made it clear, she doesn't like my choice, but she is at least supporting me."

"I am staying at my parents place. It is the winter time, and they aren't going to be back until Christmas. Do you want to stay?" Hermione simply smiled at him.

At that, the male's mouth opened and shut. "I might end up just going back to my parents ways. _Plus_, isn't staying at... isn't that a bit..."

"Do you want to try to have a relationship with me? Until Christmas comes along should be long enough for us to figure out whether or not it might be able to, and then I can freely let my parents know all the details. Until then, your simply a friend in need who is staying here. They aren't the type to ask questions. They trust me."

"Granger... you should trust me." The boy glanced at the ground.

"I said before, you're your mother's child, not your fathers. You wouldn't do anything she didn't approve of or give you support on, if you thought there was a chance she would find out, you would be hard pressed to do it. She may have helped in teaching you this Pureblood garbage, but she did teach you other things that you should be proud of."

At that, Draco took her hand, letting her guide him back to her place. "I'll fix you some toast and sausage gravy. I learned to make it at the restaurant... it is some of the best stuff I've tasted."


	2. 002: Blubber

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Blubber<br>**_(Hermione decides to go whale  
>watching, only to meet up<br>with someone unexpected. This is  
>AU in HP timeline.)<em>

The vacations that the Granger family always took always meant a great deal of excitement and adventure for Hermione when she went on her school breaks. This time, her parents were taking her on a tour of the coast, and one of the things they were going to go do, was whale watching. She had always wanted to get close to these great animals, which were just as amazing as magical creatures in her mind. Her bedroom walls at home were had posters from one side to another of the whales.

She sat on the bench, with the yellow poncho hanging over her shoulders as she waited for the whales to come, her parents already having gone off to talk to themselves. Her parents knew how to have a romantic time of things, and thus she always got left out. For some reasons, she wanted that kind of lovey doveyness that her parents had, but the honest truth was, she never thought that Ronald Weaselly would ever have that kind of fortitude.

There was also the fact that, despite the two of them just finishing their fifth year, the youngest Weaselly male had yet to notice that she had feelings for him. This had left her greatly depressed and she decided to simply live this summer pretending that he didn't exist, at least until she got back to spending time with his family again. Thus she turned her eyes to look for someone around her age, who was male to strike up a conversation with. However, when she thought she found someone, she got this feeling deep down that caused her to pause, and she turned her head back to the water.

It was then that a whale rose up way too close to the boat, and splashed down, sending a wave over the edge of the boat, and causing it to tilt precariously in the water. As the boat tipped, Hermione found her self tumbling from the seat, falling towards the young man who was sitting across from her. The young man deftly grabbed her into his arms, preventing her from spilling over the railing into the ocean. Hermione let out a deep breath of relief, only to hear the person beside her suddenly speak up. "Are you always this klutzy... Mudblood."

The voice was only audible to her, and she felt her heart beat as her cheeks suddenly turned a deep red. The male didn't look her in the face, but simply glanced away, while her parents hurried over. Hermione whispered back herself. "Malfoy... what..."

"You didn't think Purebloods went on vacations?"

At that, the female hissed. "Are you following me? Because I didn't think..."

"My parents are near by and I was bored and there was nothing else to do, end of story." The boy snapped out, just as Hermione's parents hurried up.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Her mother gasped out, watching her daughter.

At that, a lewd smirk spread on Draco Malfoy's face, hidden from her parents eyeview. "It is nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Why are you playing nice around my parents?" The bushy haired female muttered into Draco's ear.

At that, the boy sighed. "Because, I would like to see how you try telling your parent that I'm not _nice_." He then glanced back to the parents.

"Who are you, young man?" The man stated, watching the man warily.

"I'm just one of Hermione's classmates at school." The boy stated.

At that, Hermione's mother glanced at the young man. "You don't act like you are simply a classmate."

"That's because he isn't." The brown haired female stated, extracting her soaking wet self from the boy's arms, her cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

"Well, I'm not thinking he is a friend either. Why didn't you tell us your were dating someone, and that you wanted to meet with them over the holiday?" The woman stated.

At that, Hermione caught herself before her jaw dropped, and she could see Draco suddenly tense up. However, she closed her mouth, her eyes filled with a bit of irritation. If he wanted to play this game, she would make his life miserable. "Actually, I wasn't wanting to tell you we were dating because we didn't want anyone to know. I also told him that I was on an important trip with my parents, and look what happens when he tried to be sneaky about it."

"Romantic..." Ms. Granger stated.

Mr. Granger glowered at Draco. "That isn't proper etiquette young man."

"You weren't supposed to guess that we were dating though. I wanted to just introduce myself as a _friend_." The male hissed under his breath.

"As if _that _would ever be believable." Hermione snapped back.

"Look, when we get back to the main land, the two of you can spend time together, but please... don't do anything stupid." The male adult muttered.

"What can they do? There is no where they can sneak off to." The woman sighed, shaking her head. "I mean, all they can do is kiss, and what is wrong with that."

At that, the two adults walked off, just as Draco stood up and turned to the railing, pulling the hoody part back. "Seriously... are your parents daft?"

"You're the one who started this you know. You should have just told them we can't stand each other." Hermione glanced over at where her parents were. "Bloody hell. Are they expecting something to happen? They look like they are reminiscing about their own youth."

"So then, we need to make this look as if it is real?" Draco's hand suddenly slipped over to touch Hermione's hand and she could feel his soft skin.

At that, Granger paused. "Are you planning on kissing me? What are you going to do if your parents find out."

At that, Draco leaned over and kissed her on the lips, making it good and deep. "If I do it now, I can get away from you and your parents as soon as we get off, _Mudblood. _I can _pretend_ that this never happened._"_

At that, Hermione felt her cheeks flush up, and her heart beat fast. She didn't know what to say or think, but being around Draco, this different version of him, made her think that maybe, just maybe he would be worth dating, if it weren't for _that_ part of him. She also found herself suddenly losing her crush on Ronald Weasly, and found herself falling in love with Draco Malfoy, or at least this pretend version. No, something told her this was the real him, so why was she having these mixed up feelings.

Suddenly, she found herself on the peir, and her parents were speaking again. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"My parents are expecting me back." The male muttered.

At that, her father spoke up. "We never caught your name."

"Neville Longbottom."

At that, Hermione suddenly found herself pulling him away. "I need to say bye. I'll catch up in a few minutes."

At that, Draco paused in the alleyway. "What is your problem?"

"Why did you bring Neville into this? Are you trying to cause problems for him like you do at school?" Granger snapped out.

"Neville makes himself easy to make fun of." Draco stated. "Plus, he would be the easiest person to simply tell your parents he doesn't know what their talking about. Or something like that."

"But still, why him? You hate me that much don't you?" Hermione snapped out.

"And what, said that you were dating Weasel?" Draco muttered, his voice becoming grumpilly/ "Because if I _really _wanted to be mean, I would tell them that you were dating that..."

At that, the female slapped him across the cheek, her anger growing. "Don't... don't talk down about Ron either."

At that, Draco paused for a few seconds. "You... you have a crush on the _Weasel_?"

"Why does that sound so shocking?" Granger stated.

At that, Draco spit on the ground. "I thought you were more intelligent then that! I mean, he's... he's..."

"A whole lot better then you, for sure!" Hermione snapped her words out.

"Bloody hell!" At that Malfoy turned her face away from her. "You should _date _Potter or Longbottom, not him."

"Why, are you jealous?" Granger stated, snapping out her words.

Draco glanced at the ground, but then leaned in to kiss her, this time the kiss being a lot longer, a lot more patient. "Actually, I would be jealous of any guy you would date. I learned a _long_ time ago we live in two different worlds. I _can't _have a conversation like this with you often, and I shouldn't be having it now, because you _know_ how my father is. But let me make this clear. You deserve to have a better guy then Weasel Mudblood. Actually, _any _of the other Weaslly family members would be better then him, even that prat Percy."

And with that, Draco disappeared from her site, wanting to get away from her, while Granger watched him retreat, her hand reaching up to touch her lips. She felt her heart skip a beat, and knew that her world had been turned upside down.


	3. 003: Pencil

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Pencil<br>**_(Hermione drops her pencil.)_

It all started with a pencil. Hermione hadn't planned on her day becoming crazy like it did, but it started off with a normal Potion class, where Snape kept berating the Griffindors, like the old stick he was. She found herself bored, not because the potion was to easy, and not because it was to challenging. No, it was a potion that they had done before, but Snape was not happy about Neville Longbottom messing up again.

For some reason she ended up being paired with him, likely because Snape knew an accident was less likely to happen if Neville had her there keeping an eye on him. Two pairs of eyes were better then one, because while Snape had the ability to see the stuff that Ron and Harry got into. Maybe that was why he couldn't ever catch Neville making the mistakes he was doing. Maybe Snape just needed to learn to teach better. He was a bad teacher.

Well, Neville always got into trouble, and this time he managed not to mess up the potion, but instead knocked Hermione's pencil onto the ground. Normally, she had it tucked in behind her ear, but oh betide today the fact that she had set it on the table. In frustration, she bent down to reach for it, watching as it headed over towards the table Draco Malfoy was at, along with Blaize Zabini. It was too close for comfort.

Of course, Draco had to just notice that she was looking at him, and then he followed her glance down on the ground. Glancing down, he saw the pencil and bent down to pick it up, while Blaize watched. "I apparently dropped my pencil."

At that, Hermione felt her knickers get into a bunch and she fumed, chopping up the item she was supposed to put into the cauldron. This caused her to be lectured by Snape. Hermione then turned her head towards Draco, her mind trying to process what was going on while he spun her pencil around. Finally though, it came time for class to end and they left the room.

Hermione hurried over to where her next class was, trying to fish for another pencile, but she couldn't find a new one, much to her dismay. She paused in a secluded hallway, when she felt a hand crashing to the side of her face. "What would you do to get your pencil back?"

"Back off Malfoy." Hermione stated, wanting to get to class.

At that, he breathed on her ear, causing tingles to run down her spine. "You looked like you were looking for a pencil. It also looked like you didn't have one."

This caused Hermione to turn around, frowning as she did so. "Look... I don't care if..."

However, his lips locked on hers and then he pulled back, shoving the pencil into her hand while her cheeks flushed up. "Was that so bad?"


	4. 004: Clouds

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Clouds<br>**_(Hermione goes outside to get away from Ronald Weaslly.)_

Granger should have known that Ronald Weaslly would have been a problem. The boy had a knack for asking her to do his homework at the most stressful of times. Like this time, she had an essay due in a class that he didn't have the next morning, that had been assigned that day, so she was completely spazing out about the problem she had.

"Come on 'Mione, I just need to copy of your assignment for a few seconds. I mean, if I actually copy it exactly, Professor McGonagall will know I am cheating." Ron stated, looking at her with those pleading eyes.

Hermione opened her mouth to say yes, but then Seamus Finnegan walked up. "Ron, are you almost done? Your brother's said they had quite a show to put on. They are planning on pulling a major prank on Filtch and everyone is going to be there.

At that, the female stood up and gathered up her stuff, heading outside with a huff. She knew now where Ron's loyalties lay. She went outside and finished the essay while the sun was still up, and then from under a tree, she began to look up at the clouds. She pointed a finger up at a cloud. "That one looks like Hagrid."

"I see one that looks like the Hogwarts express" a male voice said, a finger pointing up.

Hermione choose not to turn, because while the voice was familiar, something made her not want to know who it was. "That one looks like the octopus in the lake."

"That one looks like a house elf."

"That one looks like a lion."

"That one looks like a snake."

Suddenly, Hermione realized who the voice belonged to. "It looks like the lion is trying to bite the head of the snake off."

At that, she found herself on the ground, the snake on top of her. She expected Draco to say something like, "_It looks like the snake is trying to strangle the lion._" Instead he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "It looks like the snake took the bait and didn't get bitten after all."


	5. 005: Moons

_Thank you to little-miss-book-worm-95 and the anonymous reviewer! Your reviews are appreciated! :D_

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Moon<br>**_(Hermione can't sleep because  
>she is worried about the fact<br>Voldemort has come back.)_

The moonlight shown through the window of the fifth year girl's dorm room of the Griffindor common room. Hermione opened up her eyes and let out a deep sigh, the nightmares having woke her up. While Harry had been the one to see Cedric die, she knew full what might happen to her due to her blood status in the Wizarding world. She honestly wished for things to be different, but in the long run, there was a high chance she would end up dead.

She exited the common room area, a robe rapped around her as she snuck to the owlery, to look up at the moon. Umbridge had been instated and for some reason Hermione got the feeling that the woman didn't mean well for anyone. It wasn't that the woman was for Purblood status, no... it seemed more like the woman was for controlling anything and everything, because she felt quite a few people were below her.

The bushy haired female glanced up at the moon, wishing that things could be that pure and blissful, that Voldemort would just disappear and everyone could forget the mess that was occurring at the school. But of course, they ran into the problem of someone else coming along, something and someone more powerful. Letting out a deep sigh, she leaned on the cold damp stone work, her concentration not breaking at all.

"You shouldn't be up here." There was a pause, and then the word Mudblood was added for effect. "Umbridge is on the prowl at night, simply because she likes being able to punish people. She is a real sadist."

At that, Hermione spun around, frustrated that Draco Malfoy of all people had found her. The male simply gave her a blank faced look, then shrugged his shoulders at her. "She doesn't come up here though. I found that out near the start of the school year. She thinks that students are too dumb to think on their own, which is honestly a major fault of hers."

The male came and stood at a window next to hers and the female spoke up. "What do you want?"

"Peace and quiet, just like you." The blond haired boy let out a deep sigh. "The only reason Umbridge is griping at you is because you are a Muidblood and you are obviously the favorite of a _lot_ of the teachers."

"You are a teacher's favorite too." Hermione stated. "Snape's to be exact."

At that, Draco suddenly grabbed her hand. "That doesn't stop her from going after me. She thinks that since I am my father's child, my grades should be better and I should be more focused on _those_ things. It is the same crap I've gotten from my father."

Glancing down, Granger suddenly saw the words scrawled onto the boy's hand. He hurried to cover up the lines, but she caught what the line was. "_I will not fall in love with a Mudblood._" Hermione blinked a couple of times. "What was that about?"

"It is about how the two of us are worlds apart and there will never be a bridge between us." The boy hissed, suddenly turning and leaving. Hermione felt her cheeks flushing up, realizing what Draco meant by what he said.


	6. 006: Water

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Water<br>**_(The Hogwarts fifth years  
>go on a school field trip.<br>AU time line.)_

At Hogwarts, the students looked forward to certain things. First year happened to be the grand old sorting, while the third year happened to be getting to finally go to Hogsmeade. However, fifth and seventh years got to go on a major field trip towards the end, to celebrate the taking of their tests. It went without saying that the seventh year students got a better field trip, but it went without saying that the fifth year field trip was something to look forward to, a mile stone to that major field trip.

And of course, as soon as the students finished the tests, they began to submit ideas of where to go on said field trip. The teachers would pick a few places that they liked, and then allow the fifth year students to vote for their choice in what they should do for the field trip. The choices that the teachers selected this year from the ones the students submitted were various, but the final thing that was voted upon was to visit a Muggle aquarium.

Of course, there came an uproar from some of the Slytherin students, as they disliked the idea of going to a place that Muggles went, but the teachers stated that it would be very good for the students to experience something different. Some of the students complained that they wouldn't go, while some parents said their students weren't allowed to go. However, Dumbledore flat out said it was the students choice and some of the other students explained to their parents that they would look really bad if they weren't able to go.

Of course, they decided to go as if they were themselves Muggles, because as far as the staff was concerned, this could be a good time to get the students used to actually blending into the crowds. And unfortunately, there would be a grade for it, and no wands were allowed. They piled onto a bus, that had been magicked so that all could fit in and the students remained quite as their chaperone on the field trip, Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley and Cornealus Fudge, who was trying to make himself look good, were watching them like a hawk.

Finally, the students ended up dispersing, tending to hang out within their house groups. They were told to come back as soon as it got to be a certain time, and yet again there was grumbling. However, this soon changed when the young Wizards and Witches who had never seen these animals before found themselves interested in looking these creatures over. Hermione shook her head as Ron kept muttering questions on whether or not the creatures were magical or not.

Of course, it was just their luck that the golden trio plus Nevile would happen to run into Draco Malfoy and his group near the wading pools. And of course, an argument suddenly occurred between Ron and Draco. It started with Draco making a comment about how Ron didn't get stuff and how Longbottom was actually more intelligence, to which Ron suddenly decided to puch Draco, only to have Malfoy go flying into Hermione, causing them both to end up in the wading pool.

Thus, they both ended up in a side room wrapped in towels while McGonagal gave Ronald Weasily a lecture. They remained quite for a bit of time, and then finally Draco spoke up. "This is a nice way to end the field trip."

"No it isn't." The female stated, glaring at the ground. "I didn't get to see everything."

"So says the person whose likely been to this kind of place before." Draco snapped.

"The scenario wasn't at all fun." Hermione, glancing at the ground.

"What, would you rather it have been me that pushed Weasel into the pond." The boy muttered.

"I don't know what you are getting at." The female stated, wrapping the towel closer around her shoulders.

"Yes you do." Draco then spoke up. "At least I'm fine with the situation, because my father can't blame me for touching you."

"You could always hit me and he would be please about that." Hermione sighed.

"First off, I don't want to hit you." The boy stated. "Second, my mother would kill me if I hit the girl." He then said something else. "I can't say anything else."

However, when Granger got back to school, she realized what Draco was getting at, though he didn't say anything. Lavendar came up and blurted out some words. "So you and Draco Malfoy are finally a couple?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione simply looked at the girl in confusion.

"Everyone knows that he has a crush on you. He finally confessed, you got mad and the two of you ended up in a fountain... or something wet." Lavendar bubbled out. Granger found herself suddenly turning red.

"We aren't dating."

"But you thought about it!"


	7. 007: Computer

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Computer<br>**_(Hogwarts decides to get  
>the students used to<br>a form of Muggle  
>technology)<em>

Dumbledore felt that there was way too much hate going on around the school when it came to the whole Pureblood issue. He felt that a lot of the ones siding with the Pureblood ways hadn't been exposed to the fact that Muggles were actually good themselves at things. He thus decided to have computers installed at the school.

In order to get good grades in each course, each student had to now write their assignments up on computer and submit them also through the computer. Nevile Longbottom kept having problems, but not anywhere near as bad as what Ronald Weasly found himself having. Hermione found herself even more tired of his asking for help on homework because of this.

Of course, since she was intelligent and she happened to be Muggleborn, she was in charge of heading up the help center for the computers and she got onto the computers daily to check if anyone needed help. A lot of people had come to accept it, but there were still some people holding out. It was to help spread conformity among the students though, by helping.

_RedLionGrrll: Is anyone else needing help with computer related stuff before I head up to the dormitory?  
>45345: I need help with creating a user name. it is one of the requirements for this assignment from McGonagall. I don't even understand what that is supposed to mean.<em>

Hermione blinked a couple of times, because she felt it was supposed to be obvious why, but then she remembered that Ron had said the same thing.

_RedLionGrrll: A user name is a name that a person chooses.  
>45345: Why don't we just choose use our real names?<br>RedLionGrrl:Wouldn't that be boring? And that isn't how Muggles do it anyways.  
>45345: I don't want to do things the Muggle way. I am already having to do this simply because I can't let my grades drop.<br>RedLionGrrl: Do you really want me to know who you are?  
>45345: No.<em>

She then walked the person through how to make a user name. The person picked "GreenSnakeBoi", likely because they couldn't come up with anything on their own. Hermione let out a deep sigh, and then found herself explaining how to use a word document and upload the document to the computer. Then, a question popped up.

_GreenSnakeBoi:Do Muggles have other interesting devices like this? This actually seems a lot easier then parchement and paper, because you can go back and edit things. It is also a lot easier then using one of those pens that can edit what you write._

At that, Hermione found herself rattling off about different Muggle things, pausing to help another person with questions. Her homework was finished after all, she just needed to double check things. To her surprise, the person got things rather quickly, and the questions asked were those out of curiosity and not stupidity.

"Library is closing soon!" came the call.

At that, Hermione sent out a reminder of how to shut down the computer and she shut hers down, standing up when she did so. She sudden;y saw Draco Malfoy getting off, just as GreenSnakeBoi was, and her cheeks flushed red. He glanced up at her, smirked, then took off.


	8. 008: School

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>School<br>**_(AU: Dance School)_

The world around Hermione was based on who was rich and who was poor. She wished that there was a way she could cross over the line and be accepted despite the fact her parents weren't that rich. The dance school she was going to was very elite and if you got a scholarship you stood out among the other students even if you were greatly gifted.

Of course, it depended on what kind of scholarship you got. Hermione was going to school based on talent. The Weasly family was there because of a scholarship for families that had been a part of the school in the past but weren't on the same level as before. They were still treated better then the students who had come to have nothing to do with the school prior.

She had simply been taking ballet lessons when one of the teachers who was going around during the summer had noticed her. She in fact was good for her age and was accepted into the school with no question. Her talent got her the best grades in all the classes but it didn't win her any points among the students.

Particularly since she hadn't been grouped in with the Ravens who were known for having the best form for their dances. The Badgers were the hard workers and the Lions... the group she was part of … was known for its strength. The Snakes were the elite among the group because of their family status of because of ties with the big families.

The school was broken up into these groups and one didn't cross into the other groups ever. It finally came to the fifth year dance for testing and they had to pick a partner to work with their duets on. Picking the right partner meant everything and you had to pick the person from your year and not above.

This was a problem as Harry was good at the individual dances but became a complete space case when dancing with a girl even if he thought of them as a sister or a teacher. Ron on the other hand barely passed every year and as a partner your life was seriously in danger. His older brothers though... the twins... were excellent at what they did. But they were in the seventh year and preparing for the graduation tests.

Hermione sat by the lake watching as the geese swam back and forth. Everything she worked so hard for could easily be ruined if she couldn't find the right partner. On one side her skill was something to attract people to her but the fact she was an outsider and the first in a very long time to get the top grades made a lot of the girls jealous. They threatened to out all the other guys.

"Hermione Granger?"

The girl glanced up in time to see Draco Malfoy looking at her. "What does the prince of the school want with me."

"I am asking if you'll be my dance partner." The boy stated.

Hermione stood up carefully. "Why? Don't you have your girlfriend Pansey Parkinson to work with? She would make a very pretty partner. I mean... she is the prettiest girl in school."

"She's also far from being the best dancer. None of the girls in my group and year are really good. I would have to go to the Ravens and those girls tend to be... well, they like to hold the fact they are better then everyone over other people's heads."

"What about Parvati?"

"Parvati and her sister specialize in dance from their home country. Their duet tests are going to be different then everyone else." Draco let out a deep sigh. "Plus. I need to get top scores."

"You always get really good scores in classes."

"I still don't beat you. The Swan test though has the girls and boys scores separate. If I pick any other partner I am guaranteed not only to not get the best score I'll also be guaranteed to not get second place either when it comes to the group score. A partner needs to be someone you can work with."

"Can you work with me knowing full well your parents hate my blood status." Hermione glanced at the lake. "I hate to say it, but I've been told by your father to completely go back to regular school."

"My father has a problem with this but my mother trumped him. She is of the opinion that I should do what I need to do. She flat out told my father that I am to choose between blood status of the bloody grades... though she didn't use those words." The boy spoke up. "This isn't to say she approves of you."

"You didn't say whether you approve of me or not..."

"If I had a problem with you I would have chosen not to bother with my grades."

"We're partners then." Of course, Hermione didn't know how much of partners they would eventually become.


	9. 009: Network

_Author's note – I noticed there are quite a few Anime out there with some sort of navi so this chapter is inspired by that._

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Network<br>**_(AU: Hermione likes her navi Draco)_

When a person has no social life one tends to find some way to make friends. Normally the geek girls around her would turn to books but for some reason Hermione had decided to rely on games. Perhaps it had to do with the fact her father was a game programmer and her mother made limited edition character models for the games. She had played tons of games.

She had played every single Pokemon game and had gotten multiple Pokemon over and over again. She had even competed in the contests for both the cards and the video games but while she had gotten far up in the roster her name wasn't one of the national champs otherwise someone would have recognized her and maybe she would have made friends at school.

She also played Yu-Gi-Oh dueling cards and could beat Ronald Weasly any day despite the fact he was a national champ. He of course didn't want to be friends because she was able to beat him every single time. Not to mention because of her parents jobs she tended to get a lot of the good cards early on before anyone else got them.

Another game she liked was Megaman. She remembered playing Megaman NT and wondered why none of the games had Navi's like they did in that game. She had told her father this and finally one day he brought home a package. Her father began to develop the program with some of his co-workers and it became the coolest thing to have.

And yet she didn't have one. Even Ron had his Harry the Potter navi which had been a joke game from his siblings Fred and George. They had gotten Ginny one called Lunaverse. They just had to be next door neighbors to her for a very long time. Hermione was stuck without her own and everyone at school teased her about it. But then one day her father came home and handed her a package.

She opened it up and plugged in the navi and found it was a custom one much like in the game she liked to play. Except the custom navi's were much better in real life then they were in any game. She plugged it in and to her dismay her navi was a male. "Hello. My name is Death Dragon. You can call me Draco for short."

"Why did my dad get me this kind of navi. All the girl at school have really cute ones." Hermione let out a deep sigh.

"Excuse me for having flawed programming. I don't want a gender switch thank you very much. I am programmed for melay gaming, logic puzzles and net surfing. I also have a built in calculator."

"I see." Hermione simply turned the thing off and put it in her backpack. She forgot about it when she got up to go to school the next day. Unlike in the games you weren't allowed to use navi's in school which was a major shame.

She was leaving school when Pansy Parkinson. stepped in front of her. "Still don't have a navi?"

Hermione was about to say no, but then paused when she remembered the fact she had a navi in her backpack. Reluctantly she pulled it out and watched as the girl's eyebrow twitched. "I got one yesterday."

"Well, it isn't as cute as mine." The girl stated holding up her female navi.

"Of course not. Your navi is a girl and mine is a boy." Hermione stuck the console back into her bag.

"What are you... gay?" Pansey started to laugh.

"My father's idea not mine. He's the one who created the program." The girl then walked around the girl.

"Don't you want a navi for playing around with those navi pets?" The girl frowned at her.

"Not really." Hermione paused for a bit.

"And what about the dating game. Your navi and your boyfriend's navi can't date." Pansy let out a laugh. "Oh wait! You don't have one. Those are the best games ever."

That caused the gaming geek chick to turn around. "You obviously don't know anything about games if you think _those _are the best."

"Melay sucks big time."

"You haven't even tried it."

"Neither have you since you just got your navi. You won't get any of us girls to challenge you."

"There is no point in girls even fighting in a melay game because they suck big time." Ron suddenly spoke up.

"Really?" Hermione snapped the words out. Next thing she knew she was at the arcade and then she had pawned him.

"I just went easy on you because you're a girl."

"No dude." Draco spoke up. "She pawned you because her father is a master programmer and she is a master gamer. So shut the fuck up."

It would start a similar journey for her and Draco, much like the fictional characters from .


	10. 010: Hammer

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Hammer<br>**_(Draco and Hermione are  
>in Muggle Studies Class.<br>This is AU in the fact  
>Hermione is actually<br>still taking the class)_

Hermione sat at the desk in the Muggle Studies class room. Her mind couldn't focus on the task at hand which was to create an object out of wood without using any form of magic. This was much like the wood working class that Muggles would take in their school classes as an extra elective. This was the kind of elective she would not have selected had she gone to a Muggle School. She couldn't make her mind up about what to build.

Sitting in the corner of the room flipping through a book and oblivious to the situation was one Draco Malfoy. Hermione had yet to figure out why he of all people was taking Muggle Studies. His family detested Muggles and it went without saying he had also made some smart alack remarks that had almost gotten him kicked out of the classroom.

Finally she let out a deep breath before turning an irritated look upon him. "What are you still doing here."

Draco spoke up, "I happen to be reading a book that I am very much enjoying."

Hermione paused at this before letting out a deep breath. "You can take the book and go else where can't you?"

"If I take a book by a Muggle author anywhere near the Slytherin dorms they'll not only tear the book apart but myself." The boy continued reading.

"Just tell them it is for an assignment."

"They would still want to burn the book." Draco paused. "Well, as a Mudblood you would know all about the different burning practices your kind went through."

"That was just rude Malfoy." Hermione turned back to look at the pieces of wood.

There was a scraping of the chair and Draco got up and walked over to her. "They wouldn't believe that it was for an assignment because we picked the assignments this time around. Why the bloody hell you had to go and choose the one thing you don't seem to be able to do?"

"What makes you think I can't build anything from wood?" Her lips turned up into a pout. "I built stuff with my father before."

"Why don't you just build a bookshelf? Or why don't you make something you can send your parents?" Draco added his input rather quickly.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to send my parents something related to one of my other classes rather then something they would get if I went to a regular school."

"Make it for Weasel's mother then. She seems like the type who would be over joyed to receive something like this." The boy glanced down into the book before muttering something he thought Hermione couldn't here. "More so then my father at least."

"What was that about?" The female tilted her head to the side. "Are you saying you didn't pick a handy craft because you couldn't make a gift of it."

"No. My mother would actually be pleased with anything I gave her. My father wouldn't even let it in the house."

"You just proved my point." Hermione let out a deep sigh.

"No you didn't." Draco snapped the words out. He then glanced at the ground. "I could have taken a field trip to a Muggle place, done a history report, done some Muggle cooking..."

"You would have been in with the House Elves you know."

"House Elves are good company. If your friend Potter hadn't freed our House Elf I would have someone decent to talk to at home."

"He's in the kitchens you know." Hermione said.

"That isn't _home._" Draco spat the words out before returning to the book he was reading. "You wouldn't get it."

"Why are you even taking this class? Don't your parents hate Muggles?" The girl shook her head.

"My father yes. My mother no. She'd likely tan my hide if she heard me use the word Mudblood around her." Draco paused and looked up at her. "Don't get me wrong here. She doesn't like Muggles either. She still believes you're below us. She's the one who insisted I take this stupid class. She told me if I didn't find something I enjoyed the first year I wouldn't have to take it the next."

"Then why are you still here." Hermione grumbled the words out.

"I found something I like." Draco closed the book suddenly. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that this is the one class I can actually compete with you in."

"Shove off Malfoy!" The girl turned to him.

"Just build a stupid bookshelf already." The boy grumbled. "Get whatever you're doing done with so you can leave."

"I'm kind of waiting for you to leave." Hermione said with irritation in her voice.

"Fat chance." The boy stormed off to his corner.

"You're just here to irritate me aren't you?"

"I'm here to read." Draco set the book done. "I'll have you _know_ for once I've _finished _a project before you and I've _already _turned it in."

"Why are you still reading the book when..." Hermione glanced up blinking a couple of times. "That isn't the same book you used for the assignment is it?"

"Brilliant Granger. You discovered my love for reading." The boy closed the book again. "Did you know that we have a library at our house?"

"Let me guess. It doesn't have Muggle books in it?"

"That isn't the only thing it doesn't have in it. My _father_ and his _father_ made sure that there weren't any books of questionable material. Anything that favors Muggles isn't allowed in the house. I borrowed the uncensored fairy tales from the school library the winter break of first year and he threw a _fit _when he found out I had the book. _Even_ of the books in the library I'm only allowed to read what he wants to let me read. It is _locked_ with a key so there _may_ actually be books that I don't know about. Do you know how lucky you are to have parents who would let you read to the point they're willing to buy a book for you?"

"Do you know what it is like to be an advanced reader for your age? Do you know what it is like to bring books adults are reading into a lower level classroom and have people look down upon you? You shouldn't think things are all nice and dandy on the other side."

"You shouldn't think that either." Draco tried going back to reading the book.

"Just like you shouldn't think everything is all bad either."

Two gray eyes suddenly glowered at her. "Are you saying I'm blowing the situation out of proportion Granger? Because I tell you I'm not."

"I was talking about you." Hermione looked back at the wood. "I might as well put something together."

"Good luck with that." The next thing Draco knew he was having to look up as Hermione suddenly let out a yelp from hitting her thumb with the hammer. Letting out a deep sigh he stood up and put the book back on the shelf. He headed for the door. "Granger... don't kill yourself. I might not be allowed to like Mudbloods and Muggles but I do like you as a person those things aside."

And with that he left the room.


	11. 011: Walk

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Walking<br>**_(Hermione goes for a walk  
>and meets up with Draco.)<em>

Have you ever had this feeling that there was something that you needed to do? Well I felt like there was something I needed to do that day I left the house. I can't explain what caused me to suddenly decide to go on a walk when the truth I I never really wanted to leave the house after so many of my friends died. I simply wanted to spend time with my father and mother having a chance to reconnect with them.

The day was nice and sunny and I'd like to say there was nay a cloud in sight but the truth is the day isn't very pretty unless there are clouds up there forming pretty pictures. I could never get Ron to understand the charm of just watching the clouds pass on by but I could get the twins to understand this. It is to bad that due has been cut in half no thanks to Voldemort's maniacal trespassing.

I stepped out and went to a hill to watch as the clouds passed on by. The breeze was soft and I thought nothing about the fact the wizarding world existed. That could wait for a few more days couldn't it. Well, this became boring so I simply walked by the pond. Truth was I needed some exorcise As I was walking along I caught from the corner of my eye a young man speaking with one of my neighbors.

I choose to ignore it and continued walking along. Truth be told I just wanted things to go back to being the light happy years when I first started going to Hogwarts but the only way to escape this was to go into the Muggle world. I stopped to watch a couple of swans swim by.

"They are pretty, aren't they Granger?"

I turned to suddenly see Draco Malfoy looking at me. "What are you doing here?"

"If you think I'm going to attack you I'm not. The war is over you know."

"That isn't what I was talking about Draco." I let out a deep sigh before crossing my arms. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"There are some things I need to do. I know apologies can't even begin to cause people to forgive me. However, I've got to get this off my chest. It's the only way I think I'll feel whole."

"Why me first? Do you think you've wronged me the most or do you think I'll be the easiest?" I didn't want to know.

"I came to ask you first because outside my family I don't really care about anyone else. I figure if I apologize to you you'll make sure I continue asking other people for forgiveness and not let me back down ever. That's just the way you've always been. I don't want to retreat back into that dark place in the back of my mind Granger."

I let out a deep sigh trying to figure out exactly what he was trying to tell me. "I get your last part. What do you mean by I'm the only person you really care about? Aren't I the person you tormented the most during school years."

"I don't think I tormented you because I really hated you. I think that was just something I told myself to justify the way I treated you. Never changed how I felt all these years and the feelings just got worse once I was marked."

"You say you don't hate me but you can't tell me what you really felt back then. That is just great."

"That's because I honestly don't know what I was feeling half the time. I still don't. I just know I didn't like anything my dad told me and I didn't feel as if anything felt right. Anyways... I'll see you later Granger."

I opened my mouth to ask him to stay but he apparated away from me as no one else was there.


	12. 012: Violenty

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Violently<br>**_(Draco's father isn't a nice person. AU)_

There comes a time in everyone's life that they need to break away from their parents control. Usually the time comes around when someone graduates from high school and one was supposed to move out of the house and into their own place. Draco Malfoy wasn't one of the children who was expected to move out of his parents house ever as he was in fact the heir to the family name. The need to leave his parents control was there.

He would sit up at night waiting for his father to come into his room whenever he was home from the term at Hogwarts. His ability to sleep let alone study simply flew out the window. There was no telling what his father would do to him or why his father would choose to suddenly beat him. The blows didn't come when the man had Dobby to take his anger out on but after the House Elf was dismissed he couldn't help but notice the other side of his father.

He was coming home from school his forth year amid rumors that Voldemort had in fact escaped. His mind didn't comprehend what happened but when he got home he received not only a beating from his father but from some of Voldemort's Death Eaters. It was true that Voldemort was back and alive and his mother couldn't do anything about the blows that came his way. He was lucky he didn't have to see the man alive.

However, when he sat up from the cold floor with his swollen lip and black eye he suddenly decided he had enough. He walked out through the front gates unnoticed by his father and his mother whispered into his ear that she would cover for him. He didn't want to know what that would mean in the long run. However, he simply didn't have a choice with everything that was going on.

He wasn't a few days out of the house when his stomach began to grumble from hunger and he was deep into Muggle London. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest when someone came up to him. "Are you alone?"

Draco glanced up to see a couple coming out of a place marked dentistry in the afternoon. He snapped his mouth shut and didn't say anything. The woman spoke up this time. "I know that you were told not to speak to strangers. However, you don't seem to have anyone with you or anyone you can turn to. Do you need help?"

He glanced down at the ground not wanting to take help from anyone. He heard the man speak up. "We can't leave him here."

"We should stay at least until the police get her."

Draco panicked and when he stood up his hunger got the better of him and he found himself suddenly passing out. He heard his last name suddenly being called out. "Malfoy... wake up."

He opened his gray eyes to suddenly see Hermione Granger looking down at him. "Am I in heaven?"

The girl's eyebrow's suddenly rose up and Dumbledore's voice was suddenly heard. "You are very much alive Mr. Malfoy. It seems you've had some of Potter's dumb luck and were lucky that Hermione Granger's parents found you like they did."

"I'm not being sent back to the manor am I?"

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to." Dumbledore smiled. "I'll also let you know your mother got away safely. You don't have to live under your father's thumb anymore and you can be who you want to be."

"_That means I don't have to be mean to Granger anymore. Particularly since I owe her one._" Draco didn't admit what his real feelings were though as they were embaressing to himself.


	13. 013: Midocure

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Mediocre<br>**_(Hermione finds like  
>with Ron mediocre.)<em>

Why had she ever come to like Ronald Weasly? Why had she ever chosen to marry the man? Could she really consider him her childhood sweetheart? The problem with this was the fact she never really had felt attached to him. He wasn't extremely handsome, he didn't have any talents and he honestly treated her rudely.

She had done it because it felt right and Harry felt like a brother. So that meant that Ron was her next choice. If one thought about it, it ran down to the fact she never had been able to get close to guys without thinking of them as siblings. This included most of the Weasly clan and Neville. She had never gotten close to Seamus and the others and Crum and she agreed they were like siblings.

While Ron didn't get jealous anymore over the attention Harry would spend on her he would in fact get angry about the fact Victor would send her books on her Birthday, Valentines, Christmas... to the point he would ask who she was married to. She also received plants from Neville which got the same retort back.

Ron was... possessive was the best way to put it. He didn't want Hermione to have a job and forbid it but Hermione stepped over his head. He felt they should have a wonderfully big family just like his father and mother did because a woman's job was to be a housewife. Thankfully they had only the two children.

However, after Rose was born on September first Hermione found herself becoming agitated with the fact she was in charge of cleaning the house while Ron listened to his games over the radio. He had a problem holding down a job as a Quiditch player because he honestly was second string. This frustrated him because he felt he should be first in something.

That was how the blasted affair started. Ron decided to ignore her if she refused to have intercourse with him and she sought solace elsewhere. Unfortunately, it was in the arms of Draco Malfoy. It wasn't that Draco was a horrible person. Sure, he had been a bully in school, but truth was once his father got his fingers out of his life he had made drastic turns.

The problem was the fact that Ron still hated and loathed Draco beyond anything. Maybe that was why Hermione found herself in his arms. Or maybe it had to do with the fact if Draco had been his true self during schooling years they would have ended up together. There was for some reason a mutual feeling between the two that wasn't there between her and Ron.

The feelings had turned towards a place they shouldn't have and Hermione found herself pregnant with Draco's child. She had some consolation in the fact that the child would be born during the next year and she had a chance to hide it and figure out a plan. Draco and she both knew that they couldn't marry each other as Hermione felt divorce was horrible.

Ron though did find out she had an affair because she couldn't hide the pregnancy. He threw her out of the house and wanted a divorce but his mother lectured him about the fact he was being responsible and if he had this wouldn't have occurred in the first place. "You don't treat a woman like they are dirt."

Ron took the time to bring Hermione back in but the baby was born early with blond hair and he was going to kick her out again for sleeping with _you know who_. Draco though intervened telling Ron that he would take care of the baby on his own and that he wouldn't see Hermione again. The bushy haired female though found herself looking forward to seeing her son when she took Rose to the train station to start at Hogwarts. Ron just ignored the two males.


	14. 014: Literature

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>Literature<br>**_(Draco tells Hermione  
>about some of the books<br>he's read. AU)_

There was that gap between two people when their worlds were completely different. One could almost say it was like Romeo and Juliet but Draco Malfoy honestly didn't want for it to end up that way. No... tragedies were always filled with sadness and that wasn't how he wanted his life to end up. He didn't want it to be a comedy either.

It was time to transcend from walking behind watching as ones own story unfolded doing nothing about the path that ones father picked out for you. Draco made up his mind that he would be going ahead and making his own path. It must have been around the summer when his father got arrested at the ministry and his mother shipped him off to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer to protect him from Voldemort trying to do something. And of course news that she had died came to his ears. Yes, his life was a tragedy and he didn't want it that way.

Sitting in the school library he thought about the fact he had spent the summer reading books that his father would never had allowed him t do. It was bad enough when his father had chosen to not let him read the uncensored fairy tales but it would be worse if his father knew. The thing was, no one was there to tell him not to do it and the school librarian actually encouraged him to read the books by famous Muggle authors. The one problem was there was no one around to talk to.

Even after school started he would spend his time in the library and sneak the novels off the shelf it was around the summer before his seventh year that Voldemort was vanquished and his father went to jail. He had no fear then of his father finding out what he was reading and he would read the books in the library. The Slytherins looked down upon him but then they looked down upon him before and he had learned not to care. If only though he could have his own story instead of being some trump character in Harry Potters story. Not that he had anything against Potter.

No, the person he had a problem again was Ronald Weasly whose intelligence was severely lacking. The red head hung out with Harry and Hermione and he was interested in Hermione but honestly not interested in her Muggle background. While he didn't look down on those from Muggle parentage it was rather obvious he felt that Muggle ways were below wizarding ways. This places a strain on the twos relationship and the never were officially dating but everyone gossiped.

A load of books slammed down suddenly. A female let out a deep sigh. However, that female then spoke up. "Malfoy?" The blond glanced up to look at Hermione Granger over the edge of the book and then looked back down. "Malfoy... why are you reading Tom Sawyer."

'Because it is a good book. For your information this is the third time I've read it. I would have read it more times if it weren't for the the fact I've only been reading Muggle literature for a couple of years now and there are quite a few books I haven't had a chance to read yet." Draco suddenly set down the book and looked at her with his silver eyes.

"I just never pictured you having any interest in Muggle literature is all." The girl sat down. "I mean... you were always coming down on me for my blood status."

"That was my father speaking." The blond haired boy watched her carefully. "What I mean is... the words were coming out of my mouth but I honestly have to wonder if I really ever believed the garbage he taught me or if I was doing it because it was what I know."

"I can't get Ron to read any of my favorite books from growing up."

"Do you really think that Weasel is a reader Granger? I can see Potter picking up a book if he was bored enough but not your other friend."

"What is your favorite?" Hermione asked rather suddenly.

"I can't pick really. I like what I've been reading, both Muggle and non-Muggle literature then what my father let me read." Draco paused for a few minutes. "If you're trying to start a conversation about the books I've read, I've read Tolkien, Shakespeare, C.S. Lewis, Moby Dick, Jane Erye..."

The bushy female suddenly interrupted him. "Wait... you read Jane Erye?"

"Why does that surprise you?" Draco suddenly found himself discussing the books with Hermione and enjoying himself greatly.


	15. 015: Chair

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>15. Chair<br>**_(What better way to  
>encourage the school<br>working together  
>other then musical chairs.)<em>

It was honestly a bad idea if one really thought about it, but if one also thought about it Dumbledore was all for unity between all four houses. Thus it was really no surprise that he came up with the idea. Unfortunately it also happened to be that he decided to use a Muggle game to get the students working together and the Slytherin students of course hated the idea.

Not to mention Hermione had to admit, the Muggle game he selected was the kind one expected to play as a small child at a birthday party, not when one was fourteen to fifteen years of age. However, she had to admit the other houses other then Slytherin were really getting into it possibly because they had no clue what age group this game was supposed to be used for.

On the day of the game she found herself going around as one of the representatives for her year. Eventually she came to sit near Draco and something embarrassing occurred. When the music stopped Draco got to the seat first and she found herself sitting in his lap. In a matter of seconds certain thoughts ran through her head.

"_He is seriously going to kill me! Even if he doesn't he's going to shove me off his lap and call me Mudblood in front of everyone._" She could feel her cheeks heating up and she sat up in a rush. She noticed that Pansy Parkinson was glaring at her while Draco's cheeks flushed up and he refused to look anyone in the eye.

Of course, certain things were going through Draco's head. "_If I shove her out of my lap while the teachers are here or call her Mudblood I'll be in trouble so I can see if this got back to father him not being mad at me. Why couldn't she have stayed just a little bit longer. She honestly smelled nice... a lot nicer then Pansy does with those rancid perfumes of hers_"

They went around again and this time Pansey purposefully got out of her position in line to sit on Draco's lap causing his cheeks to flush a brilliant red. He whispered into her ear. "Get off of me."

"You let that Mudblood sit on your lap."

"I didn't do that on purpose you know. This is in front of the teachers and they are more likely to tell my father about the fact you are being inappropriate rather then _that_ person accidentally sitting in my lap."

Pansey stormed off rather irritated and not many people knew why. Lavender got out next as she did the same thing as Hermione by sitting down on her partners lap. It turned out to be Ronald Weasly and she turned around and kissed him on the lips before prancing off. A few turns later Ron got out and came to sit by Hermione. "Why couldn't you have accidentally sat in my lap instead of that git?"

"So I could have accidentally kissed you Ron?" Hermione simply stood up to leave the Great Hall. "You are something else."

She went and stood outside waiting for the game to end. "Dumbledore should know better then to have upper grade levels play a child's game. It turned into something gross."

"So musical chairs is a Muggle game for children?" A voice came from behind her.

She turned her head and jumped. "Malfoy?"

He leaned against the opposite wall. "I was honestly wondering why we were playing such a simple game. It honestly _isn't _a bad game when one thinks of it as a game for little children but I honestly think this is horrible enough that he'll be sent Howlers... one from someone in particular."

"You mean your father?" Hermione shook her head.

"I'll be getting one from him too likely tomorrow." Draco said. "I also feel I need to apologize as you're likely to get quite a few tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Pansy is going around telling people that I didn't push you off my lap because I have a secret crush on you and that I dissed her when she sat in my lap."

"Except you don't have a secret crush on me."

Draco suddenly looked up at her with a frown on his face. "I really should have just shoved you off my lap and called you Mudblood even if it got me in trouble."

"Then why didn't you! I expected you to you know."

"My mother would have skinned me alive I presume. It doesn't matter if you are a Mudblood you are still a girl so there are certain things I shouldn't do to you." Draco muttered. "Plus... the idea that I have a secret crush on you isn't simply an idea. Everyone will forget about it in a few days so it doesn't really matter. Just be prepared for getting a bunch of Howlers Granger."


	16. 016: Two

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>16. Two<br>**_(Hermione has to  
>choose between<br>Ron and Draco.)_

Many of those who carried the dark mark were on the run. Nothing had been heard of Draco Malfoy and his mother and father had simply retreated to their home. News did come though that there son was missing but no one really cared to go looking for the Malfoy heir. Why should they when he had been on Voldemort's side.

When it had shown up in the paper Ron was the first to notice as he sat in the living room of Hermione's apartment. He had planned on moving in with her despite the fact he wasn't wanting to pay any form of rent and she was putting her foot down. "Malfoy has disappeared. I hope the hunters catch him and give him a good beating."

"Why? He wasn't the worst of the death eaters so he honestly doesn't deserve it." Hermione brought out a tray of tea and set it down. "We were talking about how I won't let you move in if you don't pay rent."

"I am your boyfriend though." Ron let out a deep sigh. "You also know I don't have a job."

"That is the point. You can very well live with your parents and things are fine with them at home." Hermione shook her head. "I would honestly wait until we were married."

"You are no fun, you know that Hermione." The red head shook his head. "I heard that the in thing right now is to live with each other for awhile and then decide to get married."

"It isn't going to happen. Simple as that." The conversation was closed but Hermione didn't realize how soon she would be having to talk about the situation again.

She had been out shopping when she heard a crashing sound from the alleyway. She glanced into the place and saw a person on the ground. Suddenly, she realized it was Malfoy and pushed forward and lifted him up. Glancing around and seeing how beaten up he was, she choose to side apparate with him to her apartment before the hunters came. "Sheesh... what they are doing isn't even legal."

She let his body drop to the couch and she began to work on his wounds using her knowledge of magic. She hadn't gotten far when Ron apparated right into her apartment. "What is he doing here?"

"I found him."

"That isn't a ferret you keep as a pet Hermione!" Ron was livid

"I couldn't leave him." Their was a huge argument and he ended up storming out. It was the unsaid consensus when he came back over that Malfoy would be staying until he could get up onto his own two feet.

A few days later Ron told Draco exactly what he thought when the young man woke up. "Malfoy, as soon as you can get your ass back to your parents you do so. You aren't going to be living in this apartment mooching off my girlfriends good will."

"Excuse me?" Hermione glared at the boy. "This is from the boyfriend who wanted to stay at my place rent free despite the fact that he can still live with his parents. Draco had to have left his parents home for a reason."

"Him or me!" Ron snapped.

"Him. Ask your mom why what he is doing is bad and why what you suggest is."


	17. 017: Window

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>17. Window<br>**_(Fairytale AU)_

What happens when you are a princess that nobody knows about. You wait for the wicked wizard to come and climb up your hair as he is using your captivity to keep your parents kingdom captive. But do you know any of this? No, he tells you that you are Mudblood and not worth anything and that you are lucky to be alive. You are lucky that he is willing to take care of you.

Hermione was that way, sitting in a tower, looking out a window with her hair growing longer and longer. She had no dreams outside of the tower and life inside the tower wasn't at all unpleasant. Then again, she didn't know what the world outside was like, so she never had a problem with living the day the same way over and over.

But then one day a prince came into her "_father's_" domain and happened to see how she let down her hair and he proceeded to ask the same thing and she pulled him up. Instead of seeing a man with slitted red eyes, she saw a young ma with blond hair and silver eyes looking right at her. Both found themselves to be blushing upon the site of each other.

The boy sat on the windowsill for a few minutes. "I heard that Voldemort kept a secret weapon here, but all you are is a girl. I don't see how you will turn the tide."

"I'm a Mudblood..." Hermione let out a deep sigh.

"A magic user born of non-magic folk?" the boy paused. "Is there not something that can be used?"

"Why do you want to take him down so badly?" The girl shook her head.

The boy let out a deep sigh. "The Wizaring novels have been fighting the Muggle kingdom ever since they stole our princess from us. Perhaps he is holding that kingdom's princess in ransom so that they will hold us? If that is the case I'll take you back."

Somehow they found there way out and someway they managed to get through to the other kingdom. Hermione didn't believe that she was a princess so it came to no surprise to her when the Wizards told her that they had never had a daughter. She turned to leave, when Draco yelled at them about where they were keeping the Princess.

"Princess? Don't you think that Voldemort was the one to take your princess? We never wanted war, and they took our son in reprisal and hid him?"

Soon, things came to a standstill as secrets unfolded. Hermione was the Wizard born, while Draco was the Muggleborn, fallen into a true love, almost dying with each other as they fought their way to finding an end to the war. After the truth came out, the kingdoms were united under one flag and they were joined in marriage. Muggles and Wizard kind would finally live together.

**(17)**

Draco Malfoy closed the book and smiled at his twin daughters. "Now that is the story of Rapunzel, the wizarding style. What do you two think?" The girls simply looked up at her, their hair blond and their eyes a chocolate brown.

Hermione shook her head. "You took things a bit far.. you do it every time you tell them a bed time story."

"Well... Muggle fairy tales don't have anything about the Wizarding world. I promised you when we got married that I would tell them Muggle tales. I think think this version is better."


	18. 018: Cords

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>18. Cords<br>**_(In which Luna  
>plays matchmaker.)<em>

Hermione got down to the dorm room that morning and found herself approached by Ron. "Hermione, there wouldn't happen to be anything due today?"

"I told you last night that we had an essay due in potions." The female shook her head at the male, confused as to why he just couldn't get certain things done himself. "What exactly is it that you want?"

"Might I be able to copy it during breakfast?" The red head asked, giving Hermione a puppy dog look with his eyes.

Despite the fact she had given into his begging in the past this wasn't going to happen tonight. She simply stomped out of the room and headed down to breakfast. Ron was hot on her heals, but she quickly lost him by darting around a few corners and hiding in a nook. As she was leaving the nook after she past, she found herself suddenly bumping into a small blond a year below her.

"Lovegood?" Hermione found herself started. She blinked a couple of times. "Err... what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for shypies." The girl glanced up at the ceiling. "Did you have an argument with someone?"

"Did I..." The female blinked a couple of times, thinking about the fact that Ron would try and ask her again if she went to the great hall. "You know what, why don't I help you?"

"Goodie." The girl began skipping around, and finally she came to a spot where they passed by Malfoy, to which the girl called out to him. "Good morning!"

The male turned around and glared at her. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Lovegood... this isn't a good idea." Hermione shook her head.

"Everyone deserves a good morning." The girl stated.

"Granger, could you please tell your friend to keep her nose in her own business?" The boy let out a disgusted sound. He was within standing distance of Hermione and she wasn't liking it.

"I can't tell people what to do Malfoy. And speaking of which, Lovegood very well has a mind of her own and can very well hear what we are saying." The female stated.

"So true." Luna then spoke up. "Have you ever heard about the red string of fate?"

"Excuse me?" Draco shook his head. "Tell your friend I don't want to have a conversation with you freaks."

"I can't stop her from talking to you Malfoy."

"Oh really. Well, I'm going to leave now because I want nothing to do with this." The male turned to leave and Hermione suddenly felt a tug and felt herself suddenly falling on top of Draco.

"Mudblood! Get off of me!" The male pushed her away with disgust. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"I wasn't trying to do anything!" Hermione glanced at the ground. She then tried getting up, only to find it hard as her wrist couldn't get more then a foot away from Malfoy's. The reason was evident. She glanced around. "Lovegood! This isn't funny."

"Great. The freak just so happened to disappear on us and I have no clue how to undo the spell." Draco grumbled. "I wish I hadn't run into you and your friend today."

"We actually aren't friends. I was helping her with something silly to avoid Ron." The female let out a deep sigh.

"You know Granger. You're supposed to be the brightest witch. Do something before someone finds us like this."

"Do something? Malfoy, you do know who that was, right?"

"Lovegood... you said that yourself."

_Loony_ Lovegood." Hermione shook her head.

"The eccentric Ravenclaw a year below us?" Draco let out a deep sigh.

"What _else _do you know about her." The blank stare caused Hermione to let out a deep sigh. "Luna just so happens to be known for creating her own spells. We'd best go and find a teacher. Particularly the Charms professor."

"And how do you plan on doing _that _without being seen." Draco and Hermione stood up at the same time.

At that, a squeal suddenly pierced their ears. "Dracie!" A black haired girl suddenly popped out from around the corner. She paused short. "What are you doing with the Mudblood?" Draco's eye suddenly twitched, but he held up his wrist which was attached to Hermione's. At that, Pansy suddenly reached out and slapped Hermione hard across the face. "How dare you do this to my boyfriend, you filthy Mudblood!"

Hermione suddenly found herself flinching and as she took a step off beat, she suddenly found herself falling, this time Draco on top of her. Pansy began to shriek about the whole situation. The blond haired Slytherin stood up and suddenly slapped her good and hard across the face. "Pansey... first off, _she _didn't do this. Second, you aren't helping. Just _go _and find a teacher already!"

The girl suddenly took of wailing while Draco and Hermione stared after her. It was then that footsteps were coming from the other direction. The female let out a deep sigh. "Who is it this time?"

"Look at my new charm I made, professor." Luna spoke up with a smile on her face.

Flitwick pushed his glasses up and let out a deep sigh and held out his wand and did a few spells in an attempt to undo the spell. Finally, it came undone and the two rubbed their wrists before taking off in the opposite directions from each other. The short man then turned to Luna. "So you suceeded in binding to people together. There are quite a few spells for that."

"But that's one that binds soul mates together." Luna blinked a couple of times causing the head of Ravenclaw to let out a deep sigh of frustration.


	19. 019: Musical

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>19. Musical<br>**_(Ron dislikes the  
>musical he and<br>Hermione see  
>only to have Draco<br>show up.)_

Hermione had been looking forward to seeing the musical for Wicked for some time now. She dropped quite a few hints to her boyfriend Ronald Weasly, until finally he got it and ordered tickets for them to go. She at first was excited about it, then dismayed when he showed up as if he was going to a run down pub.

It wasn't that she was mad that he was dressing elegant like, but the fact was he dressed as if he was from a family much poorer than the Weasly family really was and honestly didn't care about his appearance for one lousy date. Lousy because this was supposed to be their first real date, and what happens? He goes and dresses to the nines like a homeless bum. That honestly had to include the unshaven beard.

They went into the theater and he slunk down into his chair acting all miserable despite the fact Hermione went to quite a few Quidditch games with him without complaining. Actually, she had taken the time to act like she was enjoying it even when the game was dreadfully boring. She much preferred action paced Quidditch games to some of the ones Ron became enthusiastic about.

The play went on and he could help but comment through the entire thing, causing her to bite her lip so as to not lash out. It was someone from behind who told him to shut up as he was being bloody rude that got him to stop commenting. But the fact was, the whole experience was ruined for her and what she should have enjoyed lacked any real form of enjoyment.

They left the theater and went to a near by coffee shop and Ron continued to bad mouth the entire musical. "I can't believe you dragged me to that Hermione. That was so not cool, listening to that corny music and watching grown men dance around on stage like ninnies. I could see Neville getting a kick out of this... why don't you take him next time."

"Neville Longbottom _isn't_ my boyfriend Ronald." Hermione stated.

"Aren't boyfriend and girlfriends supposed to do things that both enjoy, not something that only one enjoys?" Ron didn't notice the pale figure approaching from behind him until a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head around, rather surprised. "Malfoy?"

"You could be a lot politer to her, you know."

"You are one to talk Malfoy, considering how you treated her all through out our school years." The red head snapped his words out. "I don't need a lecture from you about this. And what the hell are you doing in Muggle London."

"I'll start with your comment about my behavior. Maybe the reason I'm speaking up is because I know my behavior back then was wrong. If you're thinking you can brush off yours by saying it is no big deal because of stuff I did in the _past_, your wrong. Bad behavior is bad behavior."

Ron stood up and grabbed the front of Draco's clothing and got right into the other young man's face. "I told you, I don't need you of all people to lecture me."

"You do when you couldn't even be bothered to notice that your conversation before I stepped up was causing people to stare at you and now even more people are staring."

"The fact more people are staring is your fault!" The red head snapped.

"Actually Ron..." Hermione stood up, having enough of the conversation. "It is your fault. You didn't even _try_ to enjoy the musical tonight. You showed up to our _date_ dressed like this and then you go and complain through most of the show until someone tells you to shut up. I've watched Quiditch with you, and while I don't always enjoy it I do have to say, I do enjoy it sometimes. I wanted to share something I liked with you."

"What? You want a boyfriend who dresses like Malfoy? You want a boyfriend who is willing to read books? A boyfriend who you can have intellectual conversation with? God, that's him isn't it? Don't you remember how he treated you in school?"

"Perhaps this conversation should be taken elsewhere as we are drawing a scene." Draco piped up.

"There isn't a need Draco." Hermione held her hands up. "Ron... I just wanted you to shower, shave and wear clean clothes that don't look like they are falling apart. I just want someone who might sometimes listen to what I have to say even I they don't understand it." She picked up her purse and turned and left. "If you can't get that, then we're through."

Ron gritted his teeth as the bell chimed. "This is all your fault. Why don't you go after her... you are honestly the ideal that any girl would go after."

Draco suddenly hit Ron's hand away from his grip on his clothes. "You honestly don't get it do you? The only girl whose ideal I fit is the girl who was raised towards a Pureblood mindset."

"Don't give me that Malfoy. Why did you stand up for someone who is Muggleborn just then?" Ron snapped his words out.

Two silver eyes looked him in the face, his voice low so the patrons couldn't hear what he had to say. "You asked why I was here? Because of what occurred in the war, my parents have become lax about anything dealing with Muggles and half-breeds. I'm free to read Muggle books. I'm free to learn about the Muggle ways. I'm finally getting to see the other side of things and I was going and seeing the musical you two did."

Draco then continued. "That doesn't change the fact I hurt her in the past. It doesn't matter how much I like her. What I did is just not forgivable. All I can be to her, to Potter, Longbottom and the others is an acquaintance, no matter how much I wish otherwise. You're lucky because you can do something to hurt their feelings and make up the next day as if nothing happened. I don't have that option."

Ron blinked a couple of times. "You like her..."

"For your information, I've liked her since our second year." The blond turned to leave. "But as I said, there are certain things that can't _ever_ be taken back."


	20. 020: Zebra

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>20. Zebra<br>**_(Rock star time!)_

Draco Malfoy wanted nothing to do with his family. The Pureblood crap was honestly taking a toll on his mentality and he simply wanted to push it away. Thus he found himself moving in by himself and not caring about being a part of the Wizarding world anymore. The one problem was he was still relying on his parents money but they didn't throw a fit when he started taking a liking to Muggle things. Perhaps they honestly thought of this as a phase he would grow out of.

He spent his days alone, not answering owls from his friends from Slytherin housemates. He didn't even open Pansy's letters as she had shown her true colors their last year at school. No, Draco couldn't even go back for the final year of school simply because he couldn't face anyone. The name of Malfoy which he had thought to be so wonderful was utter crap and he didn't care if anyone thought that, but he did care about the fact he wouldn't be allowed a chance to become someone not attached to the name.

It wasn't as if he wasn't studying for the tests though. Professor McGonagal had been kind enough to arrange for homework and lessons to be owled to him and it was the one kind of correspondence he did respond to. He was passing relatively well, which also kept his parents off his case. Maybe that was the real reason the new Headmistress had sent him correspondence.

Every so often he would get up and leave the house. Mostly it was to go drink at a bar or club. The winter break was going on at school and he honestly didn't want to see what the other students were doing. Getting drunk was an easier way to deal with things and he simply found himself knocking off a few days before getting into school mode again, and then he would crash until the next assignments came along.

He leaned back for a bit, letting the liquor take him away. Glancing up suddenly though at someone who approached him, he saw a girl wearing a zebra striped top. "_Great... someone is going to try and hit on me again. I wonder how long it will take me to drive this girl away. I mean, there is nothing wrong with Muggle girls, but I'm honestly the mud here._"

"Are you all right?" The female suddenly sat down as he sat full up. There was an honest look of worry on her face. "You look like you've drunk too much."

The girl was wearing some sort of wig over her head and she wore some pretty kinky makeup which completely contradicted the personality she was showing him. "I'm fine, thank you very much."

"No you aren't. Do you want to talk or just have company? Usually when people drink like this they are hiding from something." The female let out a deep sigh.

"_I might as well try the most sure way to drive a girl away, make them think I am crazy._" Draco suddenly grinned. "What if I were to tell you that magic existed and I was a wizard?"

"If there was such a thing as magic, I am _quite_ sure you would be sworn to secrecy, because you know... it is obviously a secret." The girl stated, folding her arms across her chest. "How many girls have you told this stuff too."

"A lot. It drives them away rather quickly." The boy looked her straight in the face, his silver eyes turning dark. "I guess I'll be frank with you that I want you to go away. I don't want any company and really want to be left alone. Didn't know _that_ would drive people away when I first tried driving _them_ off."

"I'm not going to leave simply because you are throwing a drunk tantrum. I've dealt with worse from my ex-boyfriend. He keeps getting drunk because he can't deal with a family members death rather then talking his problems out. You're the same you know. Actually, I think the two of you are very similar to each other."

"_His_ problems are not _my _problems. Sure, I don't have a family member whose died." Draco paused though, remembering his aunt and cousin. "Wait... there were two family members who died but it is honestly no skin off my back when I don't even, didn't even know them well. No, my problem has to do with the fact my family is complete dirt."

He found himself letting out a deep laugh. "Purebloods _are _the Mudbloods. My blood is so soiled and filthy I can't face the person I've called filthy all the years I went to school. It is a laughing matter you know."

"No it isn't. And who is this person, might I ask?"

"Potter's friend... not the red head... the girl." Draco swirled his drink around. "The only thing ever wrong with her, according to my parents views on life, was her stinking blood status. To hell with blood status. She was pretty, smart, kind. All the Pureblood girls... well, they're pretty, but they lack intelligence and they only think of themselves. Rather serves me right because I've only ever thought of myself."

"So that is why you are getting drunk? Isn't this selfish too, rather then facing the people you've wronged."

"I'm just doing what the people I've wronged likely wish, that I would just disappear and it be as if I _never _existed." Draco said this, tilting over slightly.

"If she was a kind person, do you _really _think she would wish that kind of thing?" The girl let out a deep sigh. "I'll be right back."

"_Finally... she's gone. For good."_ His blond head of hair hit the table, relaxing suddenly.

However, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Glancing up he saw the girl grab his shoulder. "I'm getting you home, wherever that is."

At that, he shrugged away. "You don't get it, do you? I was a bully to the girl I had a crush on since I don't know when, simply because I was scared of making friends with her or Potter. Couldn't care about Weasel though." There was a period of silence and then he glanced up and saw the look on her face. "I don't need your pity, you know."

"This isn't about pity. This is about doing the right thing. Doing the right thing doesn't matter how much in the gutter a person is. What matters is someone needs help. I've already told my friends I don't see except outside of school that I am taking you home."

"What was your excuse?" The male let out a deep sigh.

"I told them I saw a classmate in need Malfoy." The female reached down to suddenly grab his arm.

His eyes suddenly went wide with fear, but he simply let her help him up. As they headed to the door, him supported by her side, he spoke up. "I never mentioned my name."

"Which should tell you I really am a classmate from school." The girl stated, calling a taxi over. "Give them your address."

Draco reluctantly did as she said. "This is an awkward situation. I guess you're going to tell everyone at school what kind of mess I am? I wouldn't blame anyone."

"No. That's not me. I might tell your mother though, but I also don't think you want your father knowing." The female stated.

They arrived at his apartment and suddenly Draco found himself heading to the toilet to vomit. He glanced up. "_Please..._ don't tell Granger that I have a crush on her." It was then the girl came around the corner, a frown on her face and the wig removed. He found himself suddenly paling as his cheeks flushed up from embarrassment. He turned to vomit again. "Oh, bloody hell!"

As he threw up, he suddenly felt comforting arms wrap around his chest area and support him as he threw up. "Why? I was cruel to you, wasn't I?"

"I honestly don't care about the past. A lot of people are worried about you. Stop hiding your real self from people." Hermione stated, only to suddenly have Draco burst into tears before passing out. When he woke up, he found himself in his bed and saw that Hermione was wearing some of his clothes. "Apologies for borrowing some of your clothes, but I really don't like the clothes I borrowed from my friends."

"What are you doing Granger?" The boy let out a deep sigh.

"I'm cleaning up this place. It is seriously in need of it. At least it doesn't stink like Ron's room. I'm also going to fix you some breakfast and some good strong coffee to chase that hangover away."

"I don't need your help."

"It is pretty bad, Draco, when you weigh less then I do."

"You're just fat. So go away." The boy spoke through a head ache.

Hermione stomped over. "You really need to break this bad habit of being mean to people simply because you don't want to get close to them. I'm not leaving your place until I know you can take care of yourself and I'll drag you back for this next term if I have to."

"Mind your own buisness." The boy buried his head in the pillow.

"Keep in mind Draco, no matter what charms you put up to keep me out, I'll be able to bring them down and if you were to call someone to arrest me, you'd likely end up in Mungos. I do have _that_ option you know."

"You are probably the only person who cares." Draco's head his his pillow.

"You're aunt and mother care. Blaize is actually freaked out because you haven't been replying to any of his letters. He also says Pansy thinks your on her side because you boycotted going back to school, but everyone knows you've been doing your course work via correspondence. Mrs. Weasly is also worried as is her husband. Harry is worried too. Other then that, you really haven't made any connections to make people worried about. Oh wait... there is Neville, but Neville has always put others first no matter what he goes through."

"There are also a lot of people who think I shouldn't show up at Hogwarts at all, so I am likely doing them a favor."

"You'll be taking your final tests come this spring." Hermione let out a deep sigh. "And it honestly isn't their right to say anything because they don't know you. In some ways you're a lot like Ron..."

"_Don't _compare us! We're nothing alike!"

"Would you let me actually finish?" Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Unlike Ron, when you are actually acting like your real self you are actually enjoyable to be around."

"You call _this_ enjoyable?"

"You haven't called me Mudblood. Actually, you only called me fat _because_ you were trying to push people away again. Just stop it." The female let out a deep sigh. "It is clean. Do you want me to write a letter to Blaize confirming that you haven't been opening any of his letters like he is worried about, or are you going to write him in response?"

"He should have given up by now. I'm surprised he's still owling me weekly."

"I told him not to give up. That said, he told me a lot of his letters are about how pissed he is with you for not writing back, for making him worry. He is also mad because he has the feeling something like this has been going on. How do you make the grades you do getting drunk like you do?"

"I'm not stupid Granger."

"That isn't what I meant. You've been drinking daily and alcohol can inhibit ones ability to think. Makes me wonder what your grades would be like if you actually put your mind to it. I'm actually wondering if the person who could actually stand a chance of challenging me when it came to school work just gave up."

"There is no point in me making good grades Granger when my father is pissed off that you, who isn't a Pureblood, is making the top grades."

"You just need to stop living up to your father's expectations. Your mother is really nice and I've had some sweet conversations with her when she's been visiting Teddy. She also doesn't seem the type to stand up for herself. You're not your father's child, you take after her you know. That isn't a bad thing either." Hermione then went about fixing the food, while Draco let out a deep sigh and tried to doze off, his head hurting badly.


	21. 021: Xylophone

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>21. Xylophone<br>**_(Hermione and Draco  
>have a run in, in the<br>music room. Becomes  
>AU...)<em>

One of the best places to study at Hogwarts was the school library. The place was nice and quiet, not to mention there was no problem with Ron asking her if he could copy some of her homework. The downside to this was the fact she couldn't keep track of time, the place was so relaxing. That night she didn't notice that the library had reached curfew until the librarian came and found her, having thought all the students were already gone.

She hurried through the hallways trying to avoid the teachers and Filtch. The last thing she needed was to lose points simply because she had lost track of time. Some professors were more understanding when it came to this kind of situation but other people were not. Thus when she heard footsteps coming her way, she at first froze before ducking into the nearest classroom. Her foot bumped into something and a musical sound could be heard. Thankfully it wasn't a loud sound.

The footsteps paused at the door and then it suddenly opened up in a hurry. Hermione knelt down trying to not say anything, but someone suddenly walked right into her and tripped over her crouched body, falling into the instruments. She suddenly found herself rushing over to the person. "Are you all right?" There was sound in an attempt to hush her, but she continued anyways. Don't shush me! That sounded like it hurt."

The next thing she knew, the person leaned in close and locked lips with hers. At first she tried speaking, but her mummers stopped when she heard the door open. In the corner where she was, she could see the glow of a light, indicating that it was a teacher who happened into the room and it was Snape. However, her cheeks suddenly flushed up upon seeing who kissed her. She lightly shoved her hand in between her mouth and his, not believing that this situation was really happening.

"I swore I heard something." Filtch stated from behind Snape.

"What idiot would try and hide in the music room in the complete dark?" The man muttered under his breath.

"I guess not." The tone of Filtch's voice sounded rather disappointed and the man suddenly took off. They heard the door suddenly close shut.

Hermione waited a few seconds before letting out an exasperated breath. "What do you think you were doing Malfoy? You could have just covered my mouth with your hand? And the fact you consider me filthy doesn't work because touching me like you did has to be far worse."

"Luminos." The young Slytherin male lit up his wand and then sat back. "Would me saying I didn't know I was kissing a filthy Mudblood work?"

The female opened her mouth to agree. "I guess..." She paused as something hit her. "If you didn't know, then shouldn't you be acting disgusted right about know telling me how you'll need to brush your teeth a dozen times, or something like that? Why aren't you hurrying to get away from me?"

"Look Granger, I am really tired, so I don't want to have to deal with your logic right now. Chances are you are likely right and I don't feel like arguing." Draco continued to simply sit there. Hermione blinked a couple of times before reaching forward and touching his forehead. He frowned when she did this. "I am not running a fever."

"You still didn't react negatively around me." The female frowned at him, confused about why he was acting the way he was.

There was a moment of silence while he simply stared at her, before speaking up again. "I've never been alone with you before."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm tired..." Draco winced though as her eyes gave him a death glare. "First off, I can't believe you are this dense. Second, I am expected to act a certain way by my father when I'm in the public eye. This was... private."

Two bushy brown eyebrows suddenly raised up. "I don't see how you don't have a problem with kissing a girl when you have no idea who it is. Bloody hell, I could have been a guy for crying out loud and that is just... gross. Don't you have any sense of your own personal boundaries?"

"The thing is, you're the only person who didn't know who they were kissing at the time of the kiss." The boy stated. "For all you could tell, it could have been a girl."

"Draco!" Hermione shook her head at the boy. "Why would you want to kiss me when you can have any pick of girl in the school who fits your family's status ideal?"

"I'm not surprised you didn't say I couldn't have any girl in the school I want Granger." The boy let out a deep sigh and walked over to the xylophone and picked up one of the mallets and began clicking on the instrument. "Do you really think I should simply date girls based on their Pureblood status? I figured you of all people would understand that isn't right."

The female opened her mouth, and then stood up. "You can't live your life one way where someone can see it and differently where they can't."

"And that is precisely why I can't date the girl I want to. I have to choose one or the other and at this point in time I have to choose family because I will otherwise have nowhere to go. I've heard off hand about Potter's home life. He at least is able to get away from time to time when he isn't in school. Just like my father hates Blood Traitors and Muggleborn, those people he hates hate what our family stands for. In the Pureblood community, the Malfoy family is the symbol of our ideal."

"Don't you mean their ideal?" Hermione's temper was livid. "You think you can watch me from the side lines?"

"I've been doing it for sometime now." Draco suddenly turned to look at her only to find his face slapped. He reached up to touch his cheek, blinking a couple of times. "How is my behavior different from Krum's?

"You kissed me without my permission Draco." The girl snapped her words out.

The boy frowned suddenly. "It is rather nice that you can call me by my first name Granger. I apologize for doing that, but this is likely the only time I'll get to be with you, to be a little bit selfish about my feelings. Bloody hell, it is the only time I've ever been selfish about my feelings like this."

"Liar. You are the most selfish person I have met Draco. Wasn't it you who had your father buy your way onto the Quidditch team." Hermione snapped her words out.

"The only truth to that statement is the fact my father bought my way onto the team. It was his idea and it was another attempt to try and make me be the best at something. Particularly since he was mad I was only in second place in grades our first year." The boy refused to look at her.

"In other words, your father is abusive."

"Granger!" Draco suddenly turned on her, his mood livid at her comment. "My father has _never _lifted a hand against my mother or myself. Take that back."

"Physical abuse is only one kind of abuse. He's abusing you emotionally." Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm a guy. We're supposed to be tough. He's just trying to toughen me up."

"A real parent would tell their child that you're not always going to be the best at something.

Draco glared at her. "How can I take this from someone who is the best in our grade and doesn't have to lift a finger to get the grades she gets."

"I'm horrible at any kind of flying. I'm horrible at any sort of handy craft or art form. All I have is my smarts. I mean, you of all people have noticed looks aren't my strong point." Hermione suddenly found herself flinching as Draco came closer to her, pinning her against the wall.

"You have problems with your looks? Isn't the people who have problems with their looks the ones who are always fussing about how they look? You're fine just the way you are." The boy's hot breath poured down her neck.

"So says the person who doesn't realize how many people don't notice that I am a girl." Hermione let out a deep sigh.

"A _lot _of people notice your a girl. Unless you are talking about that dense Weasel."

"_Don't_ talk about Ron like that Malfoy." She shoved him away in frustration.

The boy blinked his eyes a couple of times. "You _like_ him?"

"Yes, I _like _him."

"You talk about my father being abusive but you're in love with a guy who uses you when he is running late on his homework? You like a guy who can't notice you're a girl."

"And what per say _is _my option Malfoy? You? If we were in a relationship I would have to put up with you calling me names. No thank you." Hermione felt like slapping him again.

"Who says if we were in a relationship I would be doing that?" Draco snapped the words out. "_If _we were in a relationship, I would have to give up my ties with my family and be admitting to being a Blood Traitor. Calling you Mudblood would be weird, wouldn't it." He watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but then she stopped. "Granger, could you like me if I wasn't a Pureblood elitist?"

"I don't know. I really don't know you beyond that Draco."

"And yet you're more then willing to go out with a guy who treats you that way is all right. I may _not _be able to treat you better. It may take me time to work out some of my problems. At least I'm not blind to the fact I don't treat you right at times." The boy was about to continue his words, but had a finger placed on his mouth.

"If you could break ties with your family, would you do so." Hermione said.

"I can't. I don't have any place to go."

"What if there was a place you could go?" The female stated firmly.

"I would go in a heartbeat..." Draco paused. "The only person I care about in my family is my mother and she's..."

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "I get that you don't want to hurt her."

"It isn't that." Two silver eyes glanced at the ground. "My mother's told me she doesn't care which path I choose. I think she knows if I had an option I would take it and if she could give me the option she would give it."

"Why don't you turn to Sirius Black?"

"He... didn't he _kill_ people?"

"He's innocent. The Weasly family knows, Harry knows, I know, Dumbledore, McGonagall, even your father knows as all the Death Eaters know Peter Petigrew is alive and he was the person who killed those Muggles." Hermione let out a deep sigh. "I need to be getting to bed."

The two headed to the door, only to suddenly have their ears grabbed by Professor Snape, who had been standing outside the door. "I don't know _what _you two were talking about for so long, but both of you need to get to bed. Malfoy, come with me." Hermione blinked a couple of times, surprised the man didn't removed points. Snape began to drag Draco down the hallway. "I've told you before, Mr. Malfoy, if you wish to have a relationship with the Granger girl, you _have _to cut ties with your family. You should simply give up on your fillings."

"Do you know about my relative Sirius Black?" Draco asked.

Snape suddenly paused. "What about him?"

"Lets say he was innocent of the charges that got him sent away. Is it possible he would be willing to help me sever ties with my father?" The boy looked up at his mentor and confidant.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Snape was greeted by silence and a determined look. "Fine. I will take you to Dumbledore's office in the morning and we'll make arrangements.


	22. 022: Penquin

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>22. Penguin<br>**_(Pansy gets mad at  
>Draco and...)<em>

Girls were likely the most fickle people out there when it came to their moods. And if any girl was representative of how fickle a girls mood could be, that would be Pansy Parkinson. Draco honestly wondered how he ever ended up dating her. Actually, make that he wondered when they even started dating because he honestly didn't remember anything about asking her out. She simply started clinging to him and claiming him as her guy.

And that was what led to the problem he was having with her right now. The were outside on the Hogwarts ground and an argument had ensued. "Draco Malfoy! I can't believe you forgot our anniversary!'

"It isn't as if we are married and the date is set in stone!" The boy stated as he dodged a spell aimed for his head. "I honestly don't remember when we started dating."

"You bloody prick!" The girl started off another spell at his head. "How can you not remember when we started dating."

"_I don't remember asking her out. Hell, I don't remember __EVER wanting to date her. Are we even dating._" At that, he suddenly spoke up. "Not to offend you here Parkinson, but I don't think we're actually dating. I never asked you out, you just started..."

He didn't finish what he was saying as a spell launched at him hit and he found himself shrinking. He had no clue what he was turning into, but he did know that Parkinson had really messed up this time. Really, why did he want to date a psychopath. Oh... yeah. She was a Pureblood and his father liked her a lot. That was only because she didn't act like a psychopath around him.

She then marched over and he felt her foot upon his throat, crushing down on his ability to breath. "You take that back, you filthy..."

"Parkinson!" Draco mentally winced as he heard Hermione Granger coming to his rescue. He really hated looking like a wimp in front of her and it wasn't because he was _supposed_ to be better then her. It was just an icky situation.

"This is none of your business Mudblood!"

"_Wrong thing to say... Parkinson._" The girl who was stepping down on his throat suddenly had a spell hit her flat in the chest.

He then saw a girl looking down at him with pale hair and eyes. "_Great... Lovegood is here too..._"

"What a cute birdie." The small female reached down and scooped him up into her arms. His body was tensed up but suddenly relaxed. At least _this_ time around he wasn't having to worry about being stuck down a guys pants. "We should take him to Hagrid."

"Luna..." Hermione spoke up.

Draco began to struggle. "_I am NOT a flipping MAGICAL CREATURE! I am NOT even an ANIMAL!_"

However, the female was already heading to the hut while Hermione tried to stop her. They arrived at the hut and Luna knocked. It opened while Hermione finally caught her breath. Hagrid spoke up. "Hello you two."

"We found a cute birdie." Luna stated

"Penguins aren't native to Britain though." The bushy haired female let out a deep sigh.

"_What the BLOODY HELL did Parkinson turn me into._"

"So it is a _rare_ creature!" Hagrid beamed. "I like that."

"_Hell no..._"

"Penguins aren't _rare_ creatures. They aren't native to this area and it obviously wasn't caged. I think Pansy performed a transfiguration spell on someone." At this statement from Hermione, Luna took the penguin and set him down on the chair. Hermione then muttered a spell and Draco suddenly transformed to his regular self. "See... what did you do to get her that mad at you Draco?"

Draco opened his mouth, only to suddenly clutch at his throat. Pansy had done a number on him. He suddenly found a piece of paper and a quill in front of him. He picked up the writing implement and wrote something down.

_Parkinson was mad at me because I didn't our anniversary. The thing is I don't remember us starting to date and I don't think we are really dating. She was pissed and just got more pissed._

"Yikes." Luna shook her head.

Hagrid though frowned. "Malfoy... you should tell Professor Dumbledore about this."

"Particularly since she tried killing you." Hermione let out a deep sigh. "If you don't tell, I will. And there is no way you'll be able to heal that throat of yours without getting some kind of help so they'll believe me."

_Do you think I like her clinging to me?_


	23. 023: Home

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
>23. Home<br>**_(Draco no longer  
>has a home to<br>go too.)_

Draco stood out in the rain looking up at the mansion. The rain poured down his cheeks, falling down his cheeks and crying for him. The place had always been cold no matter how much warmth his mother had tried to put into the place and right now he was seriously cold. He didn't have as much as a scrap of clothing to change into on him.

He had decided the summer before his last year at school to finally stand up to his father and say he didn't believe what his father had said about Pureblood supremacy. This had yelled to a yelling match and Lucius physically throwing his son out the front door. Draco was now nursing his elbow and simply looking at the door, wondering at what he was going to do now. His father said not to come back until he stopped spouting nonsense but Draco honestly didn't want to change his view point on this matter.

Finally he turned and began to walk away from the place, heading down the path to the front gates as the rain continued to pour down. He never had gone far from the Manor before and simply walked along not knowing where he was going. Eventually though his feet began to hurt and he found himself sitting down. Letting out a deep sigh, he finally came to the conclusion that he was lost. It wasn't just about not knowing where to go, he honestly didn't know his way back to the Manor. That said, he wasn't going to apparate back to that place.

Eventually he got up and began walking again. The rain stopped and he began to see things around him and he found himself enjoying what was around him and the freedom he had. He forgot about the pain in his feet until his stomach began to grumble. There was still no way he was going back to that place and he was actually approaching the small village near the Manor. He wasn't sure though what to do once he got there and he looked around some time for something wizarding related. Finally he settled for sitting down on a bench outside of a store.

A person in a blue uniform suddenly spoke to him. "Are you lost?"

"Yes..." Draco wasn't sure what to do.

"Do you have any way of contacting your parents." The man asked suddenly.

"No..." There was obviously no owl in site.

"Is there anybody you know how to get in contact with?"

"Hermione Granger..." Draco spoke up.

"Do you have a phone number or address." The man asked again, causing the blond haired male to suddenly frown.

"No... I just know that her parents are dentists or something like that." The boy simply stated.

"Would you come with me please?" The man asked.

"Why?"

"Because I can't leave you out here on your own." The man stated.

Draco quietly got up and followed the man. He then sat in a seat while the man messed with a Muggle device. The man spoke up. "We found someone whose name matches." The man handed the phone to Draco.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" Draco blinked a couple of times.

However, he heard a voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hello..." the voice spoke up.

"Who is this?" The voice stated. "The police officer called my parents house saying a classmate mentioned my name but couldn't give them contact information for their parents. This isn't Ron is it? At least you aren't yelling into the phone.'

"It's not Weasel."

There was a period of silence and then the female voice spoke up again. "Malfoy?"

"Who else would this be?" Draco stated.

There was another period of silence and then Hermione spoke up. "My question is why are you using a Muggle phone to call me. Why are you calling me of all people? You aren't in trouble with the police are you? If you're in trouble and can't turn to your parents because you're afraid of what they'll say I won't help you."

"You mean that I'm afraid they'll kick me out of the home or something like that? That's already done and that is why I'm now in this situation." The boy let out a deep sigh. "I don't have a place to go."

"Don't tell the police officers that Draco, they'll stick you into the foster system." Hermione let out a deep sigh. "I'll see if my parents can't come and get you and if you can't stay with us until we can get something better arranged. Why me though?"

"The only other person I know of who could be contacted whatever way you were is Potter. I don't have much choices."


	24. 024: Dog

_Author's note – I haven't updated this one since 3-18-12. Time to update._

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
><span>****24: ****_Dog  
><em>**_(Sirius is asked by Dumbledore  
>to help out a young relative in need.<br>When he does, he decides to play  
>matchmaker too.)<em>

Sirius sat in the library of the Black house hold waiting for something to happen, anything to happen. He was bored with the fact he was cooped up in the house and he simply wanted to have something to do. It wasn't his fault that the ministry was at him and sometimes this would make him quite bitter, that was until he thought about some joke he would like to play, only to remember he couldn't play it.

A cracking sound could be heard and Sirius knew that Dumbledore had come to the Black residence and he glanced up to see the man in the doorway. A figure around the size of Harry Potter stood behind him, but he couldn't see who it was. "You've brought Harry with you Albus?"

"No, I've actually got something to talk to you about." The gray haired man walked over to him and blocked Sirius' view of the child. "It seems one of your relatives is in need of your help. They have no where else to go as they've made the decision to follow in your footsteps, leaving their Pureblood beliefs behind. Of course, this may not be an easy thing for him to do, but he'll need your help."

"Who is this relative?" Sirius asked in time for Dumbledore to move aside in time to reveal Draco Malfoy, who was trying to hide behind the door frame. Sirius let out a deep breath. "Albus, are you sure of this."

"I guarantee you that he isn't a spy, if that is what you're wondering."

"I mean the fact I'm supposed to be in hiding because I was falsely accused of murder and my godson and his friends are libel to kill him upon seeing him." The man let out a deep sigh.

"We'll deal that when we come to it. He can't go back to the Malfoy manor as Lucius is furious and the one who kicked him out despite Narcissa arguing about the fact he is family. There isn't much choice." Dumbledore stated.

"Draco... that is your name. Why don't you come and speak to me?" Sirius stated. The boy finally came from behind the corner and approached the man. "I don't bite. I guess though you're used to Lucius' attitude on the matter."

Draco remained silent while Dumbledore nodded his head. "Well, I need to get going. Remember that you'll have some other guests in a few days."

The man disappeared and Sirius looked at his cousin's son. "So... why did you decide to throw out your Pureblood manners?"

At first Draco didn't say anything. "I have my reasons."

"If I knew your reasons I might be able to help you more." The man watched the boy carefully. "Perhaps I won't let you leave the room until I get an answer."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I doubt anyone would believe me. It isn't as if I expect to be able to make friends with Potter and the others. I'd just rather be left alone."

"Do you want to make friends with them?"

"With the Weasel? Whether I throw my Pureblood ways out the window I will never like that cad. He's... he's a pain in the neck and self centered." Draco snapped the words out.

"Really... sounds like what Harry told me about you. " Sirius then spoke up. "What about Hermione Granger? I noticed that you didn't mention her at all." The dark haired man was surprised to see Draco suddenly look away from You know I won't put up with you calling her a Mudblood."

"That's something I want to get away from most of all." Draco glanced up.

"Calling Hermione that?"

"Calling anyone that at all." Draco glanced away again.

"I see." Sirius frowned before sitting up. A smirk of interest spread across his face. "Well, I guess we need to find a place for you to stay."

**ɷ**

Draco found himself in the same library hiding away. There were books that Sirius had told him not to touch with the explanation that some of the books were possibly charmed and they needed to be checked as he honestly didn't trust his own family. That feeling was familiar. Thus he was stuck with the pile of books Professor Lupin had brought for Sirius that the man had tossed aside. Some of them were major classics from the Muggle world and he found himself eating them up.

His luck however was that Ms. Weasly suddenly came bustling into the library. She blinked a couple of times before speaking up. "Draco Malfoy?"

The boy glanced up and then rather nervously spoke up. "That's my name..."

"What are you reading?" The woman asked, glancing behind her almost to make sure none of her kids were following her.

"I'm reading a book called Chronicles of Narnia." Draco hid his face behind the book.

"That's a book by a Muggle author." The woman stated.

"I know that."

"Sirius didn't exactly... tell us you were here. Neither did Dumbledore." The woman stated.

"If you want I can simply head to the room I am staying in and stay out of the way Ms. Weasly." The boy stood up and she held up her hands.

"No! No! Don't worry about that! I'm just in here for some cleaning and for clearing out some of the..." The woman glanced at the books nervously.

"The hexed books. Sirius already told me not to touch anything that isn't in this stack." Draco stated. "Unfortunatly, I'm almost out of books and will have to start re-reading."

"You like reading as much as Hermione it seems." The woman spoke up. "If one were to think about things... Draco, you're here because you decided to give up... certain ways, right?"

"Yes."

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Hermione?"

A surprised look spread on his face and it was right around this period in time that Ron came barging in. "Mum... Malfoy!"

"Ron... now listen to me." However, Ron was trying to suddenly hex Draco and the boy found himself ducking behind his chair. "Ronald Weasly!"

"But mum, he's the enemy!"

"Do you think he would be here if he was t he enemy? Honestly, you and your brothers need to grow up." The woman let out a deep sigh and pushed him out of the room. "You're grounded, you hear me." She then shut the door. "I'm really sorry about that."

"I was kind of expecting that. I had hoped Sirius would have given me warning before you got here so I could simply hide away." Draco stood up. "I'll be in my room."

"Which one is it?" The woman had a worried look on her face. Draco told her and she let out a sigh. "The twins are staying in the same room as you. Do you mind if I go up and have a word with them?"

The blond haired youth stood up and they walked up the stairs and to the room. He caught out of the corner of his eye Ginny Weasly making a face while Mr. Weasly was chatting with Sirius. He also saw Sirius nod his head towards him which made him figure that they were speaking with him. The man however stopped them on the way up and shook his head. "You made a good decision Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nervously pulled his hand away. "Thank you sir, I guess."

They got up to the room and Mrs. Weasly opened the door. "Fred... George... apparently you're sharing a room with someone."

"Malfoy?" one of the twins piped up.

"How did you know?"

"Because I told them," Ron grumbled "I told them how this is a big mistake."

"I told you were grounded." Mrs. Weasly snapped.

"He's..."

"Not another word Ronald. To your room." With that Ron took off and she turned to the twins.

However, they interrupted her. "Don't worry mum, we'll take care of Draco."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Ahh... you don't want us using him for experiments. That's what Ron's for."

Draco then found himself facing the twins and one of them spoke up. "So... are you going to hit on Hermione?"

The boy paled suddenly before the other twin spoke up. "We notice other people's reactions and noticed you watching her and ogling at her dress."

"I'm going back to reading now."

**ɷ**

Draco finished taking a shower. He had gotten out and was half dressed when there was yelling out in the hallway. He paused before letting out a sigh.

"Ron! I can't believe you did that to Malfoy! Go back to your room! You deserve to be grounded."

"Why are you standing up for that git?"

"Just! Go away!" It was then that the door opened and Draco found himself suddenly paling as Hermione walked in on him. The next thing he knew she was suddenly getting punched really hard. He held onto his face.

"Granger! What did I do to deserve _that_ of all things!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger at Ron out on you. However... I didn't expect to see you here." And then the girl was gone.

Suddenly the red head peeked in. "I'm going to find some way to get you."

**ɷ**

Harry wasn't happy to see Draco either, but it was more because he hadn't been told anything about the matter and people had been keeping things for him for some time. The young Malfoy choose to stay away from everyone but finally Sirius came in to drag him to a major dinner. "Mrs. Weasly insists. Actually, I insist too. She's been very _helpful._"

Draco found himself forced down into the seat at the table and suddenly found himself sitting next to Hermione. His cheeks suddenly flushed and he could feel Ron glaring at him. Hermione passed him some food. "So its true that they're going to try Harry, I mean dementors attacked him."

"Wait... if dementors attacked him why is there even going to be a trial." The blond suddenly piped up. "Doesn't that mean there is a possible spy in the ministry?"

"Don't worry about it hun. Eat up." Mrs. Weasly piped up. "Hermione, what books have you brought."

The girl began to rattle off with the different books she had brought, most of them being text books. A few were Muggle titles and Draco's ears perked up every time he heard one of the ones he knew but he refrained from saying anything. He barely said anything and finally excused himself. He retreated to the library to pick up one of the books.

Sirius came a few minutes later. "I may not like reading, but I recognized some of those titles as being the same as the ones Remus brought me and I also know you enjoyed them. Why didn't you strike up a conversation."

"Why?" Draco let out a deep sigh. "A simple conversation won't brush away the things I've said to her. Why are you doing this anyways?"

"Because it is fun and it is rather obvious you have a crush on Ms. Granger." Sirius stated.

There was a sudden crashing sound and both glanced over to see Hermione dropping the books she was returning to the library. "I think I'll be going to my room now."

"Now look what you've done."

"At least it is a start, right?"


	25. 025: Finale

**One-Hundred Magic Words**** 25. Finale**_(Draco finds himself wanting to end things only to find an angel.)_

The nightmares simply wouldn't go away. Draco found himself waking up at night in a deep sweat and his mother coming to his side to calm him down, only to have his father give him a dirty look making it clear that his expectations were not met. The boy would then watch him disappear into the hallway, a flickering shadow across the doorway. The nightmares were various and hard to get over.

The first was where he went through the halls of Malfoy manor and came across Dobey in his odd ball clothing. The House Elf was working on something, but when he turned his head those big eyes were suddenly filled with a terrible death. Flies were also flying around and Draco felt like he would vomit when he woke up from these dreams.

Another was seeing one of his childhood friends fall to his death, a fiery burning death. Sometimes when Draco woke up it was because he too fell into the fire and lost his life in the dream. These nightmares always ended with him in a worse sweat then the other nightmares. Others includes seeing his classmates tortures, or even worse... Hermione Granger.

He woke up that night while his mother was gone out to dinner with his father, his father trying to rebuild their families soured reputation. Draco found himself pouting in fear, wanting to get away. The first thing he did was try to take a shower, but the fear didn't go away. It took a long time to go away when his mother was there.

Finally, he simply got dressed in his day clothing and decided to take a walk. He found himself walking through the gate and heading towards a quiet place. He stopped in the center of the trees, letting out a deep sigh when he realized that the place wasn't doing him any good. He then found himself apparating to Hogsmeede. He then headed over to the grounds, remembering that the charm that prevented him from getting there didn't work anymore.

He walked through the ruins, frowning at the damage, his mind imagining dead bodies. The ghosts were for some strange reason missing, though likely to return once the place was rebuilt. He felt a bout of nausia and found himself spewing on the rocks before going further in. He found himself climbing a rock which used to be a part of the school walls.

Somehow he ended up in a high spot and felt the cold breeze blow across his face. He closed his eyes wondering how things would turn out. "_It isn't as if anyone is going to accept you with open arms. You did in fact hold your arm out to accept that mark upon your arm. They'll see you as nothing more then a turn coat coward who couldn't stomach his own principles._"

"There isn't anything left for me, is there?" Draco sighed, glancing down at the ground. "Perhaps I should just end it here."

He thought about it for a few minutes and wondered who would miss him and felt even is mother would be better off without him there dragging her down. It was also obvious his father wanted nothing to do with him. He closed his eyes and took a step to the edge, preparing to smash to the ground below. However, he heard someone calling out his name. "Malfoy?"

He opened his eyes and paused in his activity to look down to see Hermione Granger looking up at him. "What are you doing here Granger?"

"What are you doing here? I came because I couldn't sleep and I decided to speak to the dead." The female paused for a few minutes. "I'm not going to have to come here to talk to you am I Malfoy? There are enough people who've died here you know."

"Then I'll go somewhere else." The boy carefully began to traverse the stoneworks down, knowing full well that Granger would intercede if he tried doing something here. "I won't be bothering you and your talk to the dead."

"So you're just going to go off and kill yourself elsewhere?" Hermione stated. She held out her wand and suddenly he felt himself lifted to the ground.

"You didn't have to do that."

"And you don't have to kill yourself." The female put her wand away but glared at him straight in the eyes. "Malfoy, you do know that there are people who care about you, right?"

"My mother you mean. She'd be better off not having to worry about what nightmare I'm having." Draco turned to walk away, only to find someone walking in step with him.

"She'll have nightmares if you kill yourself. She'll imagine how you did it until she drives herself crazy."

Draco paused and turned to look at her. "Hermione, who else would miss me if I was gone? My father is disappointed in me."

"Your father..." The girl started, but then paused.

"You can't say anything."

"Shouldn't you be thinking about how he has been a big disappointment for you? A parent should simply accept their children for who they are, not who they want to force their child to be. Your mother on the other hand loves you for being yourself. Plus, you're young. You have years ahead of you while others have had less time."

Draco glanced up at the stars. "They at least had something ahead of them while I didn't. It should have been me dying and not them."

"Don't you have a dream, something you want to do?" Hermione let out a deep breath. She didn't get an answer and instead told him what she dreamed of doing. "I want to fight for the rights of other people. House Elves and..."

"Can I ask you something?" The young man continued to look up at the stars.

"I'm an open book." Hermione sighed. "That doesn't mean I have an answer though."

"What was Dobey's death like?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Draco blinked a couple of times, before looking at her. He thought about his answer for a few minutes. "You might as well say, when he left the manor because Potter freed him it didn't feel like I had any equal in that house anymore."

Hermione paused for a few minutes. "You don't seem the type to believe that House Elves deserve freedom."

"Who in this life has freedom Granger? Not in that household where the head of the house felt they should act a certain way. Also... before you go fighting for House Elves rights you should think about how they feel."

"I'm tired of people saying they don't deserve to be payed for their work. What do they get out of it, other then slavery?" Hermione's anger was rising but Draco spoke up.

"In the better households the House Elves are like family." Draco glanced over to see her look of disbelief. "It isn't as if children in the Pureblood families have it any better then them. We're expected to be seen and not heard. We're expected to walk, talk and act a certain way. One move in the wrong direction and we run the risk of being disowned. We then have no place to go. That's why many of use become attached to the House Elves when we're younger. Some grow out of it, others do not."

"His death wasn't instant." Hermione watched as he started walking again and kept in step with him. "Draco... I mean Malfoy..."

The young male paused, causing her to crash into his back. "Call me what ever you want Granger. I don't deserve though for you to call me by my first name, let alone my last. I deserve to be called names worse then what I called you."

"No you don't. Nobody deserves to be treated like they should be stepped on." Hermione watched him carefully, before speaking up again. "I'm willing to be friends if you are so I will call you Draco. What I wanted to ask is if you would have grown out of it yourself."

"I don't know. I find myself not wanting to have anything to do with what my father's wanted for me and I doubt Dobey leaving or staying would have changed that. I threw a lot of things away simply because I had to follow his direction. Do you remember how we used to at least be on speaking terms our first year, but then second year I called you... that word?"

"I get it. You're sorry about what you did when we were kids. It isn't that big of a deal." The female shook her head.

"Except it is a big deal for me. I didn't just mess up not being able to make friends with you guys. Well, I still don't care about making friends with that boyfriend of yours. He always rubbed me the wrong way."

"Why?"

"He took a lot of things for granted and he knew right from wrong a lot better then me. He's the one ending up with everything I've ever wanted. Real friends being one of them. And yet he was getting jealous of things like whether or not he was picked for the Triwizard tournament."

"That's..." Hermione let out a deep sigh. "He had problems catching me and when he did that didn't last as he doesn't know how to say things without walking into it."

Draco blinked a couple of times. "The two of you _aren't _dating."

"He's with Lavender again. What can I say, he prefers girls with less intelligence then himself because they can't boss him around. He's likely going to come running back when he realizes females can boss you around no matter how intelligent they are. It is a woman's thing."

"That is possibly a good thing. I would be dead already if it weren't for my mother. She..." The young male paused.

"So, answer me this time around. What is your dream, what you would like for your future." Hermione glanced at the sky.

"I honestly don't have one." Draco placed his hands in his pocket. "Well, there is one thing I want but I learned a long time ago that it isn't achievable and is out of my league."

"Man has been to the moon Draco, there isn't much that is-impossible."

"Really?" The young man let out a deep sigh. "You made it clear that you are expecting him to come back. You want him to come back don't you?"

"Are you telling me Ron coming back is impossible?" Hermione let out a laugh.

"No, I'm saying it is completely possible. I imagine you ending up with him rather easily." Draco began walking away again.

However, the bushy haired female grabbed his shoulder. "Draco... you still haven't told me what your dream is?"

The boy paused. "There isn't a point."

"Does this have something with me saying that Ron's going to come back to me?" Hermione shook her head. "I never _said_ I would be taking him back. I've dealt with enough crap from him."

"And you've dealt with even more crap from me." Draco let out a deep sigh. "Between the two of us who do you think you're more likely to end up with."

The girl blinked a couple of times as he pulled away. "At this point in time I'm more likely to end up with you."

The young man felt his cheeks suddenly flush up and he couldn't move. Hermione noticed his silence and peeked around. He glanced down at her, his eyes rather dark and his mouth curled up into a frown. "If that is true then if there were three men left alive and only yourself as a female you would choose not the Weasel or myself, you would choose that third person."

To his surprise she suddenly kissed him lightly on the lips. "I think you need to give yourself more of a chance. I mean... I can think of many other people I would take you over. Your father being one of them. I actually like the conversation we've had and I like seeing this different side of you. You should show it more often... I think this is who you really are.


	26. 026: Ink

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
><span>****26. Ink  
><strong>_(Hermione comes across  
>Draco's journal while<br>cleaning out Malfoy Manor )_

Hermione found herself staring at book after book in the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa stood next to her. "I apologize for asking you to do this for me, but I didn't have an idea of who else I could turn to. I thought Draco would be going through this for me after I divorced his father, but I didn't expect him to take it so hard that he would try to commit suicide. I don't know if he is going to make it and I honestly need this done with. Feel free to read anything, even the hand written accounts."

"I'm rather glad for this because I can't stay at the Weasly family right now. I know they would welcome me with open arms, but I can't stand to be near Ron right now. He's rather possessive, so we ended up breaking up with each other." Hermione smiled at the woman.

"I need to head up stairs. To much things to remind me of... well, them. It doesn't all remind me of Draco, but it does remind me of Lucius and that in turn reminds me of the fact I didn't like how he treated his son. I should have spoken up sooner. It would have saved us a lot of trouble." The woman sighed.

Hermione began to work and every so often she would open a book. She suddenly came across a book written in nice neat handwriting and she read the the section it opened up to.

"_Sometimes I wonder if the way I was brought up is right. I see Potter, Weasel and Granger not having to worry about their status in the wizarding community simply because their father believes that those who aren't pure blooded are below them. They don't feel forced to make fun of people or to cop out on their feelings. I mean, Granger is a decent person and I don't think I can face her after all the things I've said to her over the years. I don't deserve her forgiveness. I'd stop in a heart beat really, if it weren't for the fact I am not sure how my father will react. He's never beaten me, but he does have a temper._"

The girl stopped for a few seconds before letting out a deep sigh. "At least he's able to admit that he's treated me wrong, even if it isn't to my face. Though I also have a feeling he'd also be to ashamed to say anything. Ron goes and tells his own mother how I'm wrong."

A few days later she picked it up so that she could read some more a few pages later. "Draco likely couldn't tell his mother."

"_I talked to mother today about that subject. She's warned me to never to speak of the matter in front of father or anyone else. She isn't pleased with the fact I called Granger a Mudblood and she's told me many times that she's taught me better. She also agrees with me that it wouldn't work out. On one side, we could have been really good friend or more if I hadn't blown it, but then father would have likely kicked me out. With the way things have gone the chances of us ever being friends. We could possible be on professional term, but that is about it."_

The diary was honestly depressing. A few days later Ron called on her, trying to get her to get back together with him. "Come on 'mione, I can't live without you?"

"And what exactly are you going to do if I don't get back together with you?"

"Yes... well..."

Hermione found Narcissa coming to her rescue. "You shouldn't push a woman into a relationship she doesn't feel is working. I should know."

Ron glared at her and Hermione found herself turning to look at Narcissa. "You look like you're going to cry."

"I... I just remember something from my son's suicide note and how he said he couldn't live anymore. That boy wasn't anywhere near the desperation my son got into. He's not desperate at all."

A few weeks later Hermione read the diary again and understood what Narcisssa meant.

"_The war is over and I find myself without anything to live for. I don't have any friends and I can't look my own mother in the face. I know I did the stuff I did so that my family could live, but I did practically nothing simply because the idea of hurting others sickens me. I never thought that it would. They say this will help get me off, but I don't care about that."_

"_That also said, I can't get out of my head seeing her with him. They were so happy together despite all the pain that occurred. I'm honestly jealous of their relationship and I have to admit that I am in love with her and I've been in love with her for some time. I kept denying it because we can't even have a friendship because of my father. Even though mother has divorced him, I still fear him pulling something._"

"_Plus, I doubt that Granger will ever forgive me. Mother is worried as I've told her about my feeling for her. She sees me spiraling out and while at first she was disturbed with the fact I am in love with a Muggle Born, she's now accepting of the fact. She hurts because she knows that I can't tell her the truth or even ask for her forgiveness and I can't live with the fact I am hurting someone I am close to._"

Hermione found herself snapping the book shut, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. The next thing she knew, she found herself asking Narcissa if she could go and visit Draco. The young man lay in the bed in the comatose state. Sitting down she let out a deep sigh. "I read your diary. Your mother was fine with me doing that. She doesn't think you're going to live and it is tearing her apart more then you not being able to tell me your feelings. I forgive you."

To her surprise, there was a sudden twitch in his hand and his gray eye opened to look at her. There was a weak blink before he went back to sleep. A couple of days later she came back to see him and he couldn't look her in the eyes. "Thanks for coming Granger."

"You can call me Hermione if you want."

"I don't deserve to call you that." Draco let out a deep sigh.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, only to have Ron come barging in and kneeling on the floor. "Hermione Granger, would you marry me?"

The blond haired Malfoy family blinked a couple of times. He glanced away. "Weasle, this is probably the worst place to propose to your girl friend. I didn't think you were that major of an idiot."

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. We broke up months ago." Hermione glared at the red head. "And the answer is no."

"But this is what you want, right?"

"No. I want a boyfriend who is actually understanding. And really, this is the worst time for you to do this. You shouldn't even be here."

"I'd say you shouldn't be here. I was completely shocked to find out that..."

Hermione interrupted him. "Look, there is nothing wrong with me extending a hand of friendship to Malfoy. Draco if he wishes for me to call him that. We need to move on from all those bad things that happened during our early school years. During the war he wasn't the worst of the problem."

"But..."

"Do I need to call security?" Hermione stated. Ron gave her a pout before heading out of the room.

"So... what did I miss while I was in a coma?"

"I've been helping your mother out by cleaning out your family library and cateloging all of the books."

"No, I meant..."

"Ron? Ron is an idiot as you said and while he's come to realize I am a female honestly has a very narrowed view point of females."

"Kind of like how I have a narrowed view point on those born from Muggle societies?"

"No. I mean, do you see it that way anymore?"

"No... but that's not something for you to worry about."

"I read your diary, so..."

"You don't need to try and be friends with me because I might go and kill myself again."

"Everybody deserves to have a friend. Plus, your mother is nice once the whole _thing_ is put aside with her as well."

Draco blinked a couple of times. "I guess I could live with that."


	27. 027: Teacher

**One-Hundred Magic Words**** 27. Teacher**_(Draco becomes a teacher at Hogwarts years after the battle at Hogwarts)_

The busy haired female's head reeled from finding out that her boyfriend... now ex-boyfriend... had been cheating on her. It wasn't just with one female, but with two to three females. She found herself wondering why they had ever gotten together while she also wondered what the reason for Ron dating her had been. In truth, they weren't anything more then siblings relationship wise, despite the fact they had in fact kissed a few times.

The alcoholic drink poured down her throat and she found herself wishing something good would happen when someone leaned over her shoulder. "Granger, what are you doing?"

"Drinking away my problem."

"As if your problems could be anywhere near as bad as mine."

Hermione turned and blinked a couple of times as soon as she saw the young man standing over her. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Let me walk you home." He paused. "Or should I call your boyfriend?"

"He's... we broke up. I honestly can't go back to that place tonight."

"Then let me get you a room."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah... I do. I've got a lot to make up for."

The next thing was a were. They talked and for some reason Hermione found herself waking up in bed with the young Malfoy heir. Was she disgusted with herself. No. There were no regrets. She left a note thanking him for the night and headed back to her and Ron's apartment, only to find her things thrown out on the street. She then headed back to her parents. It was a few weeks later that she found out she was in fact pregnant. Her first and only night had been with Draco.

**ɷ**

Twelve years after the meeting with Hermione Draco found himself teaching along side Neville Longbottom at the school. He found himself making friends. All of his family funds were places into a trust fund so that he could, as he put it... learn to live on his own and not have to depend on the Malfoy fortune, his own choice.

As he sat at the teacher's table, he heard the names of this year's students called out one by one. "Juliet Granger was on the list."

"So... Weasel and Granger had a child?"

"No... nobody knows who the father of Hermione's child is. Well, we know it wasn't Ronald Weasley because he's never been with her, though he animatedly insists it is his child and tries to use it to get back with her. The one thing she'll say it isn't him."

"So... she knows who the father... is." Draco paused.

"Oh, Hermione knows. She is rather insistent of taking care of her child and making sure she is raised as a Muggle." Neville sighed. "She also wants to prove that she can take care of the child on her own. It's a... feminist thing, some sort of Muggle term."

"Then... she didn't want her daughter's father to know about said daughter."

"Hmmm... no. She felt showing up on his doorstep would be rude and would make him feel the only reason she was showing up was because she was with child. She says she has to much respect for him for that."

"Yeah... I'm sure."

"Look, don't look down on her just because she didn't want to get the father evolved. She doesn't tell her daughter much about her father, but tells her... umm..."

"Tells her what."

"That while he isn't the best person out there, he made great strides to become a better person and that it wasn't fair to force him to make the changes faster then he was ready for."

"Sounds like Granger." Draco sighed, eying the blond haired child. "What is taking so long to sort her into a house?"

"Slytherin," the hat suddenly cried out.

Draco suddenly found himself chocking on his drink. "Granger's daughter is in Slytherin. I expected her to be in Gryiffindor or Ravenclaw."

Neville glanced at Draco. "There is something Hermione told her daughter over the summer, that her father had been a Slytherin."

The blond haired male blinked a couple of times. "Yeah... I had that feeling."

The two got up and headed to the teacher's area after the dinner. Neville spoke up. "So... what happened between you and Hermione?"

"Granger and myself?" Draco let out a deep sigh. "Not to offend, but that is between Hermione and me and I think the only person I need to tell is... well, even then I am not sure. I'm not sure how to handle the situation."

"The only reason I know is because you said you had a feeling." Neville stated. "Nobodies put two and two together. Be thankful that Ron is dumb, because he hasn't a clue the girl he likes to think of as his little one is actually yours. He would die if he found out _his_ Hermione fell into your arms."

"_His._ That is his problem. He is so possessive of things that are not his. They aren't _mine_ either. Well, Ju... that child is my flesh and blood, but I don't have any right to barge in, particularly after so many years. Then again, I've never liked Ron."

"The only reason any of us put up with him is because he is Harry's brother-in-law. They've had to kick him out of the house a few times. I don't trust him at all and he drinks at times. You might want to step in between them."

"You mean to protect Granger and our daughter from Weasel? Granger can take care of herself."

"I mean between Ron and your daughter." Neville let out a deep sigh. "She can't take care of herself. You also might want to approach Hermione and see if she would like to get together with you. She thinks highly of her."

"If I approach her now, then she'll think the only reason I am doing it is because we had a child together." Draco suddenly smiled. "But it is a nice thought."


	28. 028: Fun

**One-Hundred Magic Words****  
>28. Fun<br>**_(Draco asks Hermione  
>how Muggles have fun,<br>not believing they can.)_

Draco Malfoy was stuck at the Weasley house hold with his arms behind his head. It was honestly the last place he wanted to be, but with reporters haunting the Malfoy manner in an attempt to get a report about him hopefully... as some of them put it... going to jail... he found the place to be cold and uncomfortable more so then this place.

He stared at the ceiling, only to find Hermione Granger glaring at him. "Why are you just sitting here? There are plenty of things that you could be doing?"

"I can't very well go any place in the Wizarding World without being noticed as I have a reputation Granger. As for doing stuff here, throwing gnomes over the hedges is not my idea of a past time nor is having a chat with Ronald Weasley. He is horribly daft and I don't understand how you can hang out with him without wondering if his stupidity was contagious. I know that is how I felt around Crabbe and Goyal."

"You could read a book."

"I've read every single one in the house that I can find and cookbooks and such are not exactly fascinating. You wouldn't happen to have a book on you?"

"I was just stopping by, so no... I don't happen to have a book on me. I'm just wondering if you actually would want to touch a book that I happened to touch?"

"What of it? It isn't that big of a deal anymore."

"Well, that is good." Hermione paused. "You may not be able to go places in the Wizarding World, but how about a Muggle place?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. What would Muggles have that us Wizarding folk don't have?"

"Lots of things."

"I doubt it would be any fun."

"Don't pass your judgment until you try it. Come on."

"What about your friends?"

"Ginny and Harry are on a date and Ron is glued to the radio listening to a game. George is moping in his room because Fred is gone and its not Ms. Weasly's type of thing and I am not good friends with Percy and there is a major age gap between me and the older two."

"You forgot Mr. Weasly."

"Do you really think it is a good idea to take him anywhere where Muggles would go?"

"No... he would stand out." Draco stated. He then sat up and put his hands in his pockets. "So... I'll go where you want to take me. Learning about the Muggle culture is I guess and interesting thing in itself even if they can't come up with anything interesting."

"You should read some of the Muggle literature." Hermione grumbled, before they took off. He carefully followed behind her in side apparition and then followed her to a gate in front of a rather noisy place that had huge metal contraptions all around. "This is an amusement park."

"Which seems rather dangerous." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Hold off until you actually ride a rollarcoaster. The whole thing is grounded in science?"

"Science would be..."

"What Muggles use instead of magic."

They moved their way through a crowd and Draco found himself suddenly frowning at the crowd. Normally with this large of a crowd he would find himself surrounded by reporters but here he was a nobody and unnoticed. It felt good as they moved through the lines. They then were boarding a mechanical device and it took off, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

They got off and he found himself almost falling over and his mind processing the ride. At first he didn't like it, but it was almost like flying a broom but different. He then spoke up. "That was interesting."

They then went on more rides and he found his head spinning. He also tried some of the Muggle foods that he hadn't tried before. It ended by the sun setting and the two of them watching fireworks over the river that ran near the amusement park. He found himself letting out a deep breath. "That was probably the most relaxing day I have had in a long time. I haven't had to worry about what anyone in the Wizarding community, most especially my father."

Draco's hand suddenly touched the hand of Hermione and she didn't flinch away. They watched as the fireworks continued to flash over the river lighting the river. Music played and Draco watched as they changed from blue, green, red and yellow and the smell of spring flowers was in the air. Draco found himself taking a deep breath and he suddenly found himself kissing her on the lips.

To his amazement, she didn't pull back from him and he found her quiet receptive. He found himself wondering why as they headed back to the Weasley house. "Why did you let me kiss you?"

"Because you've changed." Hermione stated, grabbing his hand as she went. "And technically we had gone on a date, so the fact we did that doesn't matter."

"Yeah... but I wouldn't help but not want to have anything to do with me."

"That's mostly yourself." The female giggled as she opened the door. "Most of the Weasley family happens to have a view point that you aren't a bad person."

It was then that Ron came up to them, a frown upon his face. "What the bloody hell are you two doing together?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You were saying? He obviously has a problem."

It was then that Ms. Weasley came into the room and hit Ron on the head with a ladle. "Now you leave them alone!"

"Yeah, but..." Ron glared at them. "There is no way that Hermione would put up with the Ferret. He's spelled her or something."

"Nonsense. This young man has proven that he has changed much. Your just jealous because he's proven to be much politer then you and helps me out without having to be asked.


	29. 029: Website

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
><strong>**29. Website  
><strong>_(Draco is the last person  
>you would expect to have<br>his own website.)_

Hermione found herself to be bored with life in general. The reason she found herself to be so bored was because nothing really happened since the war. It was why she had chosen to break up with Ron. He was a boring person to be around constantly... Harry actually was far more interesting. But in that regard she thought of Harry as a brother and nothing more, thus the interest she had just didn't come to her.

She could also afford now anything she wanted, any kind of pleasantries. However, she had never been the type to just spend money as if there were no tomorrow despite the fact she had faced a living hell just to have a bunch of her friends die. That was her other reason she broke up with Ron... he couldn't keep money in his pockets and ended up asking her for loans one to many times that he never intended to pay back simply because they were boyfriend and girlfriend and thus said loans were in his mind gifts. She was still trying to get him to pay back every single dime, only to have him scoff at having to give a gift back. He should be thankful she didn't want to take him to court because she would win with the simple fact she had made sure to have him sign a contract. At this point though it hadn't come to that.

She had thus started integrating back into Muggle life and interacting with people she knew from the Muggle world. People who had once scoffed at her and though her too nerdish to hang out with now decided that they could hang out with her as she had come to be a very presentable person. Of course, figuring out which ones were just after her money was another issue. The best had been Maggie, a friend who had never cared about social status in the first place but hadn't liked Hermione because she had no spirit and had jumped at making friends when she found Hermione's new personality. Of course... there was also the fact Maggie was a pervert so to speak and would go around looking at male porn sites and trying to get Hermione to look as well.

"You really need to get lade Mio dear. It would do you a world of wonders. By the way... there is a new hottie who only shoots videos. Want to see?"

"I don't want to see any guy naked Maggie."

"But dear... this isn't one of my porn sites. Well, at least the guy hasn't gone that far yet."

"What do you mean?" Hermione shook her head.

"He's just modeling at this point, but modeling only pays so much really. But he is cute stuff."

"All you think about is guys. I don't want to date a guy unless he actually has intelligence that can match mine."

"What guy got the best grades at your school? Wouldn't he be a viable person?"

"Draco Malfoy? No... we've been... we don't exactly run in the same social circles for one thing."

"Same social circles? Oh... a rich kid then."

"Something like that."

"Then what is he doing modeling himself out like this? I guess he can survive if he has an allowance. Still... if he is hot like this you should try asking him out."

"Wait... _it's_ Draco Malfoy?" Hermione grabbed the computer from the other girl, frowning as she did so. "_Him?_ He's the last person..."

When Hermione fell silent Maggie let out a deep sigh. "Perhaps you need to find out what is going on with this person. The paleness in your face says this is a big issue."

"Yeah... I'll check back with you on this."

**~0~**

Hermione's sources made it clear once she did a bit of digging that Draco had been kicked out by his father. There had... according to some stupid gossip column been some fight and Draco had taken off, disappeared completely from the Wizarding World. And thus he had ended up as a Muggle model. She brushed it off, but Maggie kept her in the loop. Draco was going farther and farther off the deep end. Thus she sent him a letter.

_To the Dragon:_

_You may not wish to speak with me, but I wish to speak with you about something concerning a warty hog. The snake that killed it has long since been dead, so might it be possible for us to meet?_

_:From the Lioness of the Books_

Of course, Hermione didn't expect the whole thing to work. Draco was tight lipped about things, but Maggie commented about a strange poem that appeared on his site.

_Is the lioness of books a muggle  
>Let it be known I don't care<br>Let's let bygones be bygones  
>Maybe even friends for once<br>Each though to their own  
>Answers never go away<br>Truth I shan't tell you  
>Underground I've gone<br>Answers hurt the fox  
>Telling the truth does to<br>Here lies a lie so go  
>Apples and lovely roses<br>Ranging around so true  
>Each to his own though<br>Somethings best left alone_

"What does I'll Meat U At Hares mean?"Maggie shook her head.

"It means 'I'll meet you at Harry's'." Hermione got up. "When did that message come through?"

"About an hour ago."

"I'll see you later Maggie."

"Be sure to let me know how it is going down with the two of you. Dating a porn star. So lucky."

"He's not a porn star."

"He might as well be. He's that close Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but let out a sigh.

**~o~**

Harry wasn't happy to hear Hermione yelling at him when she got to his place. "First, you've _known_ where Draco Malfoy has been this whole time?"

"Yes..."

"Do you also _know _what he's been up too?"

"No... he's... he's not really wanting to talk to people, but he sent a message he was going to be here so you really... Hermione... this isn't a good time."

"That's because I found out he was in the Muggle world and I sent a message that I wanted to meet up with him. He's seriously considering becoming a porn star."

"What do you mean... I heard he had a job in modeling. It also pays well. I've seen the checks he brings in. I demanded that as my stipulation for helping him."

"Then why is he doing _this_?"

"Because I don't _care_ any more." The voice came from beside them and the both turned. "And it will make him madder then snot. Perhaps this time he'll actually notice what I'm up to."

"Draco... your father wants nothing to do with the Muggle world, so how will he know what you're up to? He'd notice a lot more if you became a porn star in the Wizarding world you know."

"_Don't_ encourage him." Hermione snapped at Harry. "If he really wants to irritate his father I suggest finding a nice Muggleborn or Muggle to settle down with thus ruining their Pureblood line. That's what I would do if I was in his shoes."

"Would you do it if there was someone you liked but couldn't be with?" Draco went and sat on the chair looking out the window as rain poured down.

Harry shook his head. "You still haven't told me who that is."

"Draco... _I_ have to interact with the Muggle world. I also have a _friend_ in the Muggle world who is following your career closely. Modeling is fine, but becoming a _pornstar_?"

"As I said, it's to get his attention."

"You're such a spoiled brat. Do you actually think throwing a tantrum will get your father to let you back into the manor after the argument you two had over what ever it was you two argued with."

"I see you've been following the Wizarding drudge. Shame... I thought you were above it."

"It was the only place I could find information! I mean, come on. You of all people having something to do with the Muggle world? I am not stupid you know. I know something is seriously up with that."

"Well... you should also know they report wrong." Draco frowned. "In your worry about me doing something stupid you didn't _think_ that what was printed was half truths? My father and I did argue. I wasn't though kicked out of the house. I left and I'm not going back until he shuts up about..."

Draco's mouth clamped shut. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What did you argue about?"

"Hermione... he hasn't even told me what they argued about."

"And you're just helping him?"

"His mother _asked_. She knows what the argument was about and is siding with him and told me that it had something to do with Draco deciding to go against the ways he's been taught. So of course I'm going to help him."

"Yes... but..." Hermione closed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. "There has to be another way to tick your father up."

"Yeah. You and I could marry, elope even so the Wizarding papers don't know about it. He'd really have to accept my line of thinking here."

"Draco... you already turned down my proposal before about marrying someone who is a Muggle or a Muggleborn."

"Don't worry. I was joking."

Hermione nodded her head, but then caught the look in his eyes. Something told her that he wasn't lying and thus she brushed it off. "Just... please. I know we're not friends, but I don't want to see any of my school mates do anything this stupid. Actually, you're the closest person in our year to my intelligence level."

Something clicked. "You were actually serious and not joking."

"I was not."

"You were."

"You're dating _that_ moron." Draco turned his head towards the fire. "Honestly... how can you be so intelligent and date him."

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Draco... Hermione broke up with Ron. It's been... what... three years now?"

The young Malfoy spluttered then. "Wait... you broke up with him _that_ soon after the war? That..."

The second male shook his head. "You didn't ask about anything and told me you didn't want information on the Wizarding world unless it pertained to your father or it was life or death for you."

"Yeah... well..." Draco glanced away while Hermione's cheeks flushed up.

"This argument you had with your father?"

"It was about you. Bloody hell, you're the last person I wanted to know that I got into a fight with my father about how knew from our family records that there was no such thing as a true Pureblood family and that ours was the worst for marrying prestigious Muggles before certain laws were passed."

Hermione blinked a couple of times. "You _really_ have been out of the loop, haven't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I published an essay about that right after I broke up with Ron."

"And it's well acclaimed I might add."Harry let out a whistle. "This is what you get for not asking for any information what so ever and trying to do things on your own."

"Excuse me while I go find a hole to crawl into and die."

"Is it really true that the Malfoy family has ties to some of the more pretentiously know historical figures?"

"Granger... is the only thing you can think of is the fact my family has a wealth of history to it that is causing your mind to go crazy?"

"I was thinking that I would share my knowledge of Muggle history with you."

"Great..."

"Draco... I think this is Hermione's idea of a date."Harry stated.

"That... I thought that was clear! I mean, I was thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea to give you a chance considering the fact... well, you have changed since we last saw each other. You're also very intelligent and I've never gotten to speak to you personally as an individual. I thought... I thought it would be a great ice breaker."

Draco shook his head. "Not sure whether to be amused here or insulted. I mean..."

"Hermione cares more about who you are as a person then your blood status or even your looks." Harry shook his head. "At least return the favor and don't do the stupid thing you were planning on doing."

"Fine..."


	30. 030: Banana

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
><strong>**30****. Banana  
><strong>_(There is no joy  
>in Draco's life,<br>so Hermione comes up  
>with an idea.)<em>

Draco lay in the bed at the manor looking up at the canopy of his bed. Nothing had gone right since the war had started and they weren't going right after the war ended.

"Draco dear... you have a guest."

"I don't want to see anybody."

"Draco... the person whose here to see you is Hermione Granger."

"As if father would let her in."

"I'm surprised that you didn't say I wouldn't ever come to see you all things considered."

Draco sat up then, staring at the female as she crossed her arms. "Hermione Granger... what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you needed cheering up. No one has so far been successful."

"You make it sound like I'm the princess from the myth whose father sets forth the stupid task just to get her married and every person who tries fails and dies miserably."

"Yes... yes... romanticize it will you. It's honestly not that big of a deal."

"Say what?"

"What I mean is that it isn't that big of a deal that I'm here."

"So it doesn't matter to you that there is a whole world out there that you've never, ever experienced Draco Malfoy?" At first Draco stared at her.

But then he spoke up. "A world out there I've never experienced? I've had enough of the Wizarding world and its stupid politics."

"There is more to the world then just politics Malfoy." Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "Why don't I show you?"

The boy glared at her, only to find Narcissa speaking up. "Please Draco... I would love for you to get out of the house.

The boy glanced away. "I'll need time to get ready. I need too..." Hermione nodded her head, a smile on her face as she disappeared from his room. His mother was left. "Why? Why did you have her come help?"

"Because I know... I know you have feelings for her."

"How? I was always calling her a Mudblood, making her feel bad. That would mean I _don't_ like her."

"It's the way you talk about her. There was a lot of frustration that you couldn't come anywhere near close to her perfect grades, but... Draco... there may have been a large gap between you and her, but there was an even bigger gap between everyone else. You came the closest to..."

"Getting close isn't the same as being her equal. In many other things I am not." Draco headed into the shower, grabbing a change of clothes as he went. He stripped down and went into the shower, letting the hot water roll over his back as he leaned his head up against the cold wall. He then slammed a hand against the titled wall before getting out to get dressed. Without thinking much of it he headed down the stairs. "I'm ready Granger. This had better be good."

He then followed her outside, where she took his arm an apparated to an apartment. He glanced around, irritation in his voice. "Your place?"

"The place we're going apparating to might cause a stir. Since my place was close to where I want to take you I figured it was the best route." She tugged on the sleeve of his clothing and they stepped out into what was obviously Muggle London.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend take issue with the fact I'm with you?"

"Actually... I broke up with Ron."

"Why? I thought you liked him."

"I got tired of him telling me, Harry and Ginny that we shouldn't try at least making friends with you. Even George got fed up, and that's not a pretty site considering he's lost his other."

"I forgot that he lost his twin. Then again I haven't liked going into their shop and only seeing one of them."

"At least George was able to re-open their shop. He spends most of the time in the back working on new product as well as hiring those in need of jobs. So despite the fact he's so glum, the fact he's hiring and still wanting to put smiles on people's faces has kept the business afloat as well as prospering. That's though what I mean about getting out and experiencing the world."

Hermione dragged him along until they came to a cafe. A waitress... obviously a Muggle... came out and addressed them. "So... what are you and your girlfriend going to order?"

"What..."The chair scratched the ground. "_I wish. It's... I'm just lucky to BE on a date with her of all people._"

Hermione suddenly waved the woman closer. "Ah... it's his birthday and you're treating him. I'll do that."

When the woman was gone Draco glared at her. "Granger... it isn't my birthday."

"You've really lost track of the days since everything happened haven't you Malfoy?" The girl frowned at him. "That in itself says you don't care anymore. By the way, close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

"What..." Draco's mouth stopped, remembering then Hermione wasn't someone you wanted to argue with. Letting out a deep sigh he closed his eyes and waited for her to say when. Two clinks were heard on the table. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"No. Keep them closed and open your mouth." Again he complied, listening to the sound of a spoon clink against the dish. Suddenly the spoon was in his mouth and he instinctively closed his mouth around the cold substance. He took the spoon from her and opened his eyes to see a dish with bananas. Removing his spoon he looked at the item in front of him. "Is this a Muggle thing?"

"Muggle thing? Draco... you can get banana splits at ice cream parlors in the Wizarding world as well. I picked this spot because it was away from seeing and prying eyes so you could relax."

Draco glanced away. "My father never..."

"You're telling me that you've never been to an ice cream parlor?

"I haven't ever had ice cream at the manor either." He glanced back, noticing the look of surprise on her face. "Is something the matter with that?"

"I knew your father was strict about the whole Pureblood thing, but I didn't know he was that strict. I thought he gave you anything you wanted?"

"You're referring to the brooms our second year? The only reason my father did that was because he wanted to buy my way onto the team. Not that I was a good enough player in the first place... whole thing ended up being a complete waste of money and he never let me heard the end of it."

Hermione glanced away. "Sorry to hear that then."

Draco pointed his spoon at the ice cream part. "I did though have this at Hogwarts a few times. Mother also snuck me snacks a lot as well."

"I'm guessing it was the same for you as it was for Harry."

"What's that supposed to mean? He and I aren't anything alike."

"That would be more apt to say about you and Ron about how you both never really got what you wanted. The reasons were different." Hermione glanced at the ground. "For Harry Hogwarts meant freedom from his home life, just like it seems to have been for you. But in the last years that freedom was taken away."

"Not to mention the symbol of that freedom is now destroyed." Draco took another bite. "There is a big difference though between the two of us. Harry doesn't have to worry about family ties anymore, but I do. I don't have anywhere to go other then the manor. I know the school's going to be fixed this following year and I could go back to get an actual education, but I doubt I would be welcome while Harry would be."

"I was kind of hoping you would come back this year, particularly since Harry and Ron aren't planning on finishing their education and plan on going straight into starting their after school career educations."

Draco paused. "I can't blame Harry for that either. Well, it's not as if he _needs_ to go back to school for the education he wants. He's _got_ everything he needs and could pass the Auror test no problem. That is what he wants to be, isn't it."

"Yes... but I'm surprised you even know that."

"Even at Hogwarts I didn't have all the freedom I wanted. I heard the story about Sirius Black from my mother and I wonder how things would have turned out differently for me if I had actually been able to make friends before I came to Hogwarts and thus been sorted into Gryffindor like him. I just never have been able to stand your ex. The others, yes. But never him. He always..."

"He always what?"

"He always thought of me as a Malfoy first and foremost as well as an exact copy of my father. Everyone thinks I am an exact copy of my father. And that isn't far off as I don't have my own self."

"Why don't you stay with me for a bit?'

"Stay with you?"

"You yourself said you didn't know where you would go other then the manor, thus you feel your freedom restricted. I have a guest bedroom at the apartment. You could explore Muggle London to your hearts content and if you're really worried about paparazzi I could arrange with Harry to get you some clothing so that people can't notice your face unless you want them too. I'm also quite sure your mother would provide you an allowance to do as you please."

"I guess I could try."


	31. 031: Uncle

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
><strong>**31****. Uncle  
><strong>_(There are certain things  
>Hermione found she<br>couldn't tell even her  
>friends as they wouldn't<br>understand. Warning:  
>Mentioning of abuse.)<em>

A hot tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she stared out the train window, glad that she was able now to escape to Hogwarts. It had started before the summer let out, her problems. Her parents had been killed in a hit and run accident, leaving her an orphan. This meant that her aunt and uncle would be taking her in. Of course, her aunt was away on business being the type woman that Hermione honestly admired a lot. Thus it had just been her and her uncle. She never had liked the man... then again, he wasn't flesh and blood either.

One day he came into Hermione's room, a frown on his face. "What are you going to do to repay us for room and board?"

This caused her to bite her lip and stare at him, thinking that it made sense for her to not have to pay as they were family. He thought otherwise and he shoved her onto the bed. He then did things to her, things that she didn't want to remember. There was the constant fear of getting pregnant by that man, to which he retorted it would be all her fault and if she told her aunt that her aunt would blame her for being a perverted little... well, Hermione didn't like repeating the words in her head.

Finally she was able to escape, glad to be going. She hadn't spoke to her friends in forever and Ron came into the compartment. The first thing out of his mouth was to ask her to be his girlfriend. She said she wasn't in the mood, to which he said all she would have to do is please him. She got up then and left the room, finding an even quieter place to be. A frown spread across her face when Draco Malfoy entered, also seeking solace. He glared at her, a frown on his face. "Granger..."

She noticed the bruise on his arm. Perhaps there were bruises other times that she hadn't noticed. "Where did that come from?"

Draco flinched, realizing that she had seen the bruising on his arm. "None of your business Mudblood. It isn't as if you care. Or that you understand."

"That I don't understand?" Hermione's voice tightened up. "I'm sure the abuse I had to suffer this summer was way worse then yours."

Draco paused then. "I'm sorry." Glancing at the door, he quickly locked it before coming to sit down. "I thought you lived with your parents and everything was fine."

"I thought you were on good terms with your parents as well."

"My mother, yes... but not my father. I'm thinking of not going back the following year."

"You mean to the manor?" Hermione paused. "I guess that would be an option for myself as well."

"You though _are_ on good terms with your parents Granger, so why worry about that?"

"It is hard to be on good terms with someone when they're dead."

There came a period of silence and then Draco spoke. "Sorry. I take it the abuse is coming from the people you have to live with now?"

"The person who is abusing me is my aunt's husband. He's not even related to me."

"Then tell her what he's doing."

"Unfortunately I have no way of contacting her due to the type of work she does." Hermione leaned on one arm and looked out the window.

"Wait... so he's taking advantage of the fact she's not around? Bastard." Draco folded his arms across his chest. "You probably don't want to hear advice from me on this, but you really should tell one of the professors what is going on."

Hermione turned her head to stare at him. "I really don't want to hear from someone who couldn't be bothered to take their own advice."

Silence again. "Fine... I'll go with you. We'll both say what was going on."

"Only if you do it first Malfoy. And there is no telling if I'll be able to say anything, considering the fact..."

"He hit you, right?" Draco flinched when she glared at her.

"It has to be a female teacher."

Draco bit his lip. "I would have preferred Snape."

"That... fine. We'll go to Snape if it means that I can back down."

"Fine... my abuse issue has been going on longer." The two then went and ate in the great hall and met up outside of Snape's office before heading to the dorms. The man wasn't pleased to see them.

"I owe this to what I may ask?"

"Can we speak to you sir?"

Reluctantly t he man let them into his office. Draco fidgeted as he spoke. "I need to tell you that... I need to... that..."

"If it's about your father abusing you, I've had an inkling of the fact for some time but never had any proof." He then looked at Hermione. "The change in your attitude. Granger... would you like me to send for McGonagall or Pomfrey."

"I think..." Hermione glanced at the ground. "All things considered I think Pomfrey would be better."

The man then left. Draco though was confused. "Granger... why would Pomfrey be better? You aren't badly injured are you?"

"I need..." The girl gripped the seat of the chair. "I need a pregnancy test."

"The only reason you would need..." Draco paused then. "Wait... that means..." He leaned back. "If I _ever_ see that man I won't be able to hold back."

"Draco, don't do anything to get yourself suspended." She then folded her arms. "You could beat Ron up for me."

"I'm not exactly good at that kind of thing. I always got the worst end of the deal. Why beat him up?"

"He wants me to be his girlfriend so that he and I can have sex."

"Ignoramus." Draco glanced away. "Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable."

"You seem more uncomfortable then me."

"That's because..." He glanced away. "It's kind of hard to tell you at this point. If I get my life changed around, and I'm able to reconcile with you and others... I promise I'll tell you then."


	32. 032: Softly

**One-Hundred Magic Words ****32****. Softly **_(Softly was her skin)_

Draco found himself dreaming of the night a few nights ago when he had gotten drunk.

_Softly was her skin White as the moon Her teeth spread in a smile Cascading and causing my dreams To be quite heavenly_

He had been having a nightmare involving the war and thus had become reclusive in his room, the nightmares driving him insane. Every so often he would wander out and find himself drinking as it was the only thing that allowed him to have dreamless nights where he wouldn't see that nightmare that managed to haunt his dreams despite the fact said nightmare was dead.

Licking his lips he thought about how he had been out drinking that time, his mouth guzzling down the drink as he tried to numb his mind and ignore the fact people were staring at him. Letting out a deep sigh he tried to also ignore the talk. It wasn't as if he would punch one of the people, but he had to watch to make sure he didn't leave while the people were goading over his problems lest they thought he was a coward trying to run away. Half the time they didn't realize they were talking in front of him while the other half the conversation started because he was around them.

It was then that she appeared. At first he couldn't see her face through the halo that was the bar light. He found himself looking up, his mind still numb from the drink, not comprehending who it was despite the fact he heard her voice. What his mind decided then and there for some strange reason was that she was an angel. That drew him to her, his eyes checking her out.

_To be quite heavenly_

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that his angel would have approached him. He found himself wondering what kind of Magic within the wizarding world would cause her, Hermione Granger to look at him, to even come and speak to him after everything he had done. Then again, everything had been the typical childish stuff children got up to. Guilt though was still there. He took a deep breath, realizing who it was.

"Granger..."

"Hello Draco... I can call you Draco? At least Malfoy though as we're on speaking terms now, right?"

"_We're on speaking terms? Well... if she says we are then we are on speaking terms._" He opened his mouth to say something, but then looked away. "What do you want Granger."

"You looked like you're alone."

He then looked up. It was a dream come true.

_Cascading and causing my dreams_

Hermione Granger was smiling at him. It was then that he realized how beautiful she was. No, in truth he honestly did know how beautiful she was for a long time, but he never really had the chance to enjoy her beautiful curves, her lush lips, her chocolate brown eyes that melted in front of him drawing him in. He took a deep breath. "I've been alone except for my mother for a long time and I honestly don't want to bother her with trivial things."

"Trivial things..."

"Yes... trivial."

"Why do you think that they are trivial things?"

"Because they don't really matter to other people."

"They matter to your mother."

"Let me rephrase that. They don't matter in the great scheme of things."

"Bull."

Draco took a deep breath, only to see her smiling at him causing him to open up.

_Her teeth spread in a smile_

One thing led to another. With his money he found himself purchasing a room above the pub and he found himself making love to her. She smiled at him, treated him as if he was someone. Why she decided to treat him as a lover was beyond him, particularly since she had that red head to love her and be her lover. Perhaps in his wishful thinking she had become bored even for a mere moment with the red head, but that in itself was wishful thinking.

Her skin was a lovely white and her lips tasted wonderful and she smelled quite device. Thus he fell asleep in her arms. When he woke up he was alone in bed and he expected that she had taken off, or it had just been a dream. She however came in with breakfast and he found himself making love with her again, caught in the ecstasy of the moment.

Eventually though they had to go their separate ways. He didn't know if he would see her again, let alone if he would have to compete with the red head. He headed home more cheerful then before, day dreaming of her beauty and the fact he for once felt wonderful, a feeling he couldn't place as having before.

_White as a moon_

His mother noticed the difference and had a smile on her face. He would sit in the library, reading books or daydreaming about her soft skin, the touch and feel he had felt. The fire crackled and his mind wandered to how it would feel to be with her always, even if they weren't making love with each other. Being with her made him happy.

His mind kept drifting back to though the fact she was with that other person. He remained in his home, not leaving. It was then that his mother shook her head. "Honestly... I never thought I'd see the day that one of Potter's friends would place a restraining order on one of his other friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently Hermione Granger was dating Ron Weasley quite some time ago and she found herself breaking up with him. He didn't like this and it escalated. He was arrested for breaking his restraining order. Potter and even his family have disowned him."

Draco frowned.

_Softly was her skin_

He found himself calling her up on a Muggle device. She was at first surprised that he called and he thought he should turn back, however he found himself getting an excited acknowledgment from her about him calling her. "_I thought I would hear from you a different manner. I never thought I would hear from you using a Muggle device._"

"I know this is likely a bad moment, but my mother told me the news about you and... well, him."

"It was never meant to be. It got worse after... well, after he found out I had been with someone else."

Draco felt guilty. "You told him that you and I were together?"

"No. He doesn't know who I was with. He just knows... well, I might as well tell you. It's something I needed to tell you eventually, but Harry advised me to wait until things with Ron were taken care of."

"What is it you want to tell me?" Draco took a deep breath. "What ever it is, I want to say I've found myself in love with you."

There was silence and he feared rejection. Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, you know how we had that one nightstand."

"Of course."

"I'm pregnant because of it."

Draco blinked a couple of times. He was going to be a father. Not much later he was enjoying not just the soft touch of his wife, but his new born babe.


	33. 033: Mega

**One-Hundred Magic Words ****33****. Mega **_(Hermione asks Draco to babysit her young cousin)_

Draco wasn't sure how he came to be roped into watching the boy. The boy honestly tried his patience as he zoomed around the kitchen as the Pureblood wizard tried to make the boy lunch. That is, as he tried to make lunch without magic. It had been part of the promise he had made to Hermione Granger when he took on the job. Not that he really wanted the money. It was simply a way for him to get into the good graces of certain members in the wizarding community he had always wanted to get in touch with as well as one up other members that he would have despised even had they been on "their" side.

Letting out a deep sigh he shook his head. He was supposed to be watching Granger's nephew while she went out to lunch with her aunt and uncle. She had warned him that Alexander was a wild child, but this drove him up the wall. He set the sandwiches on the table and watched as the boy ate his own lunch. Granger's aunt and uncle had told him he could eat what he wanted, but he was nervous about touching the Muggle foods. Even the bread was packaged strangely, so despite the fact he had received instruction from Hermione about what to make the boy, he found himself unable to eat.

The boy finished and took off. Draco sighed, following behind him into the playroom. The boy pulled out a strangely shaped Muggle device and began to set it up and attach it to what Draco remembered Hermione called a television. He sat on the chair near the boy, wondering what he was up to. The boy then asked a question of him. "Have you ever played Mega Man?"

"What?" Draco blinked a couple of times.

"You don't know what that is? How about Donkey Kong?" The boy frowned upon realizing that Draco didn't know that either. "I know... how about Smash Brothers? You know, it is a video game."

Draco let out a deep breath. "Sorry. I don't know what a video game is."

The boy's eyes went wide and he pushed an object into Draco's hands. "I'll teach you!"

"Teach me?"

"How old are you exactly?"

"I'm old enough to be getting my letter to Hogwarts. Mio knows its coming, but she wasn't going to tell mother and father but that dummy blurted it out because I accidentally did magic while I was in front of him."

"This dummy wouldn't happen to have red hair?"

"He came on the date drunk and blurted out stuff about bad wizards, so mom and dad don't want me to go to Hogwarts."

"Wait... Mio broke up with him then and there."

"So she's no longer dating the Weasel?"

"That was a couple of years ago. Mio's been avoiding the subject with mum and dad for awhile now, but its about time for me to be getting a letter from what I remember."

"_So that's why she wanted to eat lunch with her aunt and uncle._"Draco let out a deep sigh.

"I tried playing games with that guy too before we ate, but he said the Muggle device was dumb. What did you think of this Muggle device sir?"

Draco took a deep breath. "This Muggle device is fun. Though I should make it clear that you shouldn't call things Muggle in front of non-wizarding folk."

"Oh..."The boy looked up at him. "Don't tell Mio I messed up."

"How so?" I said not to say it in front of non-wizarding folk."

"What does Muggle mean?"

"That's the word we use for non-wizarding folk. Your mother and father are Muggles, but they're also the exception to the rule of not talking about the wizarding world."

"And what if mum and dad don't want to hear about it?"

"Hmm... your Mio as you call her is very good at convincing people of things." Draco looked up at the ceiling. "_I think for some reason I am part of this plan."_

"I want to hear more."The boy sat up. "He said I was Muggleborn."

"It means your parents are Muggles."

"He said that Mio got called Mudblood a lot."

"First off, I was one of the people who called her that. Second, don't use that word. It's..." Draco paused. "It's a derogatory term for people who are Muggleborn."

"Why did Mio ask _you_ to watch me?"

"Good question. I guess its because I did that when I was a lot younger and a lot stupider."

"You're one of the bad people that he talked about?"

Draco paused short. Glancing away he took a deep breath. "Yes... I was."

"Why'd you stop."

"Because..." The blond paused. "Because I started because my parents taught me wrong and I didn't understand what I was getting into. I couldn't stomach doing bad things."

"So you would rather be a hero like in a video game."

"Yeah, but I never got to be one. My mom did though."

"Ahh... at least he didn't get to be a hero. He'd be a very dumb hero."

"Actually, he ended up being a hero."

"That doesn't make any sense. How can someone like him being a hero."

"Because he's friends with your Mio as well as another friend of hers and that other friend of theirs is the true hero. He's also changed the wizarding world for the better, that other person."

"How so?"

"I could be in jail for what I did. He realized though that... well, the person we were following, he wasn't really someone that we could go against."

"So... the bad guys in a game unless they're the boss aren't likely bad guys?"

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no."The boy continued to click away. "Not everyone is a bad guy through choice. But if you have the chance to be a good guy you should always take it."

"So... do wizards have anything like video games."

"No. We don't have television either."

"Boring..."

"I was just thinking the same thing. We have books and moving pictures."

"Movies..."

"I don't know what that is, but what I am talking about is paintings and photographs where the people inside move."

"I see."The boy glanced at the ceiling. "So kind of like a movie and the television but not, and definitely boring. Books aren't boring though."

"They are if your parents restrict what you read."

"Oh."

There came the sound of the door opening and the boy took off. "Mum's home."

Draco got up and headed to the kitchen, his stomach suddenly grumbling as he made a quick bow, causing his cheeks to blush. Hermione's aunt blinked a couple of times. "You didn't eat?"

Draco looked towards the cupboard. "I kind of..."

"Draco... I told you..." Hermione shook her head. "I was hoping you would be fine with Muggle things."

"He is. He played video games with me the whole time you were gone."

The blond blinked a couple of times. "Not the whole time. You did eat lunch."

The boy frowned only to have his father grab his hand. Hermione's aunt smiled. "Alex can be a hand full. Why are you not used to Muggle things?"

"Because my father is a bigot."

Hermione's aunt froze. "He..."

"Sorry, Draco's having to deal with some major things from the war including his own guilt."

Draco glanced away. Hermione's aunt spoke again. "But you're fine with Muggles?"

The young man looked up. "I wouldn't say I'm _fine_ with Muggles, but when I say I'm not fine I mean that I'm not comfortable around them as I've never really interacted with them. I was always told things by my father."

"But you don't hate them or have anything against them."

The boy took a deep breath. "No, though I am likely to say something I shouldn't simply because of the way I was raised."

"Despite the fact he has a troubled past, he does seem like a nice young man Hermione. Much better then the other person."

"He just needs to realize it himself."

"Say what?"


	34. 034: Ten

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
><strong>**34****. Ten  
><strong>_(A one night stand...  
>oh boy...)<em>

They were both drunk. She was raving about how her boyfriend was a louse and that caused her to end up breaking up with him. He complained about how all the females he dealt with seemed to only be there for his status, to which she said, "to hell with status."

She was in the long run down right beautiful and he remembered that in the months to come. However, as he happened to accidentally walk into the room eight months later at the Mungos he found himself thinking she was the ugliest person he had ever seen. Not because she was actually ugly, but because her belly was swollen to a gargantuan size. He blurted out the fact he thought she looked horrible, which caused her to throw something at him.

Now, he had found himself hearing about the various rumors that Hermione was sick and ill. To which he blurted out about how it wasn't her fault that she looked like she did, to which she told him to his complete shock that it was his fault. How when he hadn't seen her since that night he honestly didn't know as her screams caused him to be chased out by a nurse.

Only to realize that he was in the maternity ward. He had been visiting Blaize and his wife to congratulate them on their first child that had been born a week ago. He found himself slipping into the room, pale faced. Blaize of course looked at him and wondered why he was... well, as pale as he was. It was then that the wife of Blaize decided to blurt out that Hermione Granger was having decaplets and she honestly wondered who the father was.

Draco had to take a seat.

"Mate... what ever is the matter."

"If her words are any indication _I'm_ the father. I must be having a nightmare."

Blaize shook his head. "When did you get together with Granger?"

Draco then recited off the date. Blaize's wife had to speak up then. "Well, if you remember the exact date of then it must have been important to you."

"Draco... exactly what is your father going to think?"

"To hell with what he thinks... this is..."

"Do you have a problem _being_ with her?"

"No... I doubt I would have... well, you know."

"Of course we know. There is only one way to make babies." Blaize shook his head.

"Well, apparently the Muggles have another way dear, but its supposed to be for those who are unable to have children."

Draco shook his head. "Can we... oh dear god!"

"Look, what ever is the matter with you? That your a father."

"No..."

"Blaize... I think it has to do with the fact he's going to be a father of ten kids."

"Don't _forget _the fact she likely didn't _tell_ me for a reason. That's _ten_ kids I'm not going to be allowed to have a part in their lives. Ten..."

"Hey... it would be really funny if they were born today as today is your birthday."

It was then that a couple of nurses hurried past. "Did you hear? Mrs. Granger has gone into labor."

Draco then fainted. Blaize frowned. "Not funny?"

"No dear... it isn't funny."

…

Draco woke up a bit later to see Blaize sitting next to him. "So... I talked to Granger."

"Did you have to go and do that?"

"You are going to need to talk to her if you want anything to do with the kids."

"As if she..." Draco closed his eyes. "I'm not going to fight for custody just because she doesn't want me involved. One thing I guess I can be grateful is that there are so many that she'll likely need my help."

"Actually... she's got quite a bit of help already."

"Stop talking."

"And not tell you that she actually is willing to let you see Angel, Bridgett, Chloe, Danielle, Evenki, Fred, Germane, Hallie, Iris and Jessica?"

"Why is the only boy named Fred?"

"Because that's the order they came out and since the baby was sixth and the letter F is the sixth in the alphabet she figured it was a sign she should name the babe Fred for good luck."

"That's something she would think up."

"So... you going to go see her?"

"After I called her ugly and managed to piss her off."Draco leaned forward. "And I'm the least likely candidate to be a father."

"You'll do fine mate. You'll do fine."


	35. 035: Awesome

**One-Hundred Magic Words  
><em>35. Awesome<br>_**_(Draco's feelings about Hermione.)_

Draco felt down in the dumps as he sat at the desk in the empty classroom. He crumpled another piece of paper and tossed it into the trashcan with a frown on his face, mad that he couldn't focus on his home work. Instead he was focusing on something else. He placed quill to paper again, but homework did not come out.

_Hermione Granger..._

_I can't focus on my homework again because my mind is filled with thoughts of her and I can't shake the fact I do think about her as much as I do. It is quite annoying, thinking about the fact she makes the best grades in class. It is honestly annoying and my father never lets me hear the end of it, how a Mudblood shouldn't be getting the best grades, how the top ten percent should be filled entirely with our kind. If that is true then why is she in that ranking? I think it is quite amazing that she has gotten as far as she has, as someone of her status and not being in Ravenclaw. I think it is awesome that she goes this way. She is in fact, the most awesome person I have ever, ever met. I'm scared I like her. And by that I mean the way mother and father like each other._

The boy paused, suddenly crumpling up the sheet of paper and tossing it into a bucket by the door. Taking a deep breath he looked down at the blank piece of paper. "_Seriously... I can't think when she is on my mind. I really don't think she is that amazing, and yet despite the fact she isn't an amazing person she manages to do awesome things no matter what she does. I'd like to say she's cheating to get my father off my case, but she's really not and while he would go and accuse her of being a cheat to the teacher's faces without actual proof I can't cross that line. It feels bad enough calling her Mudblood just to please father._

Letting out a sigh he stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. He didn't see another person enter the room, nor did said person see him. There was the sound of a moving trash can and the boy turned with wide eyes to see Hermione Granger standing there looking into the trash can. "Granger!"

"Ah... well, that explains why the trash can in an empty class room still has trash in it. It really isn't an empty classroom. I beg my pardon."

"Yes... well, you can very well not look at the contents of that trashcan and just leave."

"I wasn't planning on staying."

"_Good._"

"But you just managed to insult me, thinking that I would go digging though the contents of a trashcan. That means that what ever little bit you threw away, well... one of these happens to mention something important, something that I think you don't want me to hear."

"Don't you dare!"

Hermione though pushed out the first paper and read the work. "Draco..."

"It's not what you think."

"That you're struggling with a particular subject matter and that you don't want me to know."

"_Ah... yes. The homework assignment..._" Draco looked away. "If I was it is none of your business."

"But I could help. I mean..." The girl paused. "Well, I'd be willing to help if you didn't treat me the way you do all the time. To be honest actually tutoring someone with their school work would be a nice change from having people demand that you do their school work for them. Yes... that would be a nice change indeed."

"I said that this is none of your business. I can handle the assignment on my own."

"Really, because..." Hermione opened up the other piece of paper, stopping short. She didn't speak at all, thus allowing Draco to speak.

"Contrary to what you may think, the world doesn't revolve around you Granger. You're... you're really just a pain."

"You're the pain Draco." Hermione crumpled up the paper she had just read. "You're the one whose listening to your father about this whole Pureblood crap and honestly believing that it's ones blood status that determines what your skill level will be."

"Where did that come from? It isn't as if I wanted you to know I needed help, and I'm not suddenly admitting it because I'm trying to hide something else. I mean..." Draco stopped short, his face suddenly paling. "You... you read _that... didn't _you?"

"Yes."

Draco turned to look at the window and out at the color hued sky. "I don't get why you're so amazing, so awesome Granger."

"That's an insult."

"You're saying that because you read what I wrote and you really do think that being told that it's amazing that you succeed despite being a..." Draco stopped short at the word he was going to use, then choose another. "... Muggleborn... is an insult."

"Because it is. There is no difference between you or I."

Draco spun around, his face twisting up in anger. "You may have been raised that way Granger, but I was not. In my world..." He paused, looking away. "In my world... father says..."

"Do you know how stupid it is to believe what your father says?"

"And exactly how am I to know different, when he's brought me up to believe what he says. There has been nothing that has ever challenged what he has said. Not until I met you. There are plenty of examples of how he is right... and he loves talking about those students. But you... he hates talking about you. Your name comes up and he..." Draco stopped short. He looked at the ground. "Look. Granger, this really doesn't have anything to do with you. This is between me and my father and the prejudices he has and that he has taught me."

"Doesn't involve me? I'm one of the people he is prejudiced against, one of the people he's taught you to be prejudiced against."

Draco stopped short. "No. You're the one person he's not able to teach me to be prejudiced against. He goes on and on about how you shouldn't be able to do the things you do, and he tries to get me to agree with him. It's almost as if he's looking for me to say you're cheating, or the teachers are favoring you. Well... I think I did say that once, but I didn't say it with any kind of resolve."

"Then the reason your father hates talking to me is because for some reason I've made you question everything he stands for and believes in."

"Yeah right. How can he possibly know that I..." Draco stopped, realizing that he had poured out his words onto the piece of paper and he let out a sigh.

"How should I know. I honestly never got to see the real you before now, but then I don't live with you either. My interaction is slim to none." Hermione walked over and plucked a kiss on his cheek. "This is hoping that you will in fact over come your father's influence." And then she disapeared.


End file.
